


One Song Glory

by Joyful



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bisexuality, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, HIV/AIDS, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Pansexual Character, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novotny-Bruckners move to Lima, and Hunter begins to attend school at William McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Starts at the beginning of season 2, and will include some but not all plot points from season 2. It's going to deviate some from the canon plot of season 2. Matt didn't leave, so New Directions has 14 members.

The doorbell rang while Michael and Ben were lugging boxes.

“Hunter, get the door!” Michael said.

“I'm on it!” Hunter replied, walking to the front door and opening it. A black man, a white man and a short girl were standing there. Hunter had met them a few times before. “Hi. Um, Malachi, Thomas and Rachel, right?”

“Right,” Rachel said. “And you're Hunter.”

“Yep. Come in. We're still unpacking.”

“We came to help,” Malachi said, smiling.

“And we brought dinner,” Rachel said, holding up a casserole dish.

“Cool. Ben! Michael! The Berrys are here!”

“Thomas! Malachi!” Ben came down the stairs and embraced Thomas Berry, giving the black man a quick hello kiss. He then greeted Malachi the same way. “Rachel, oh you look so grown up!” Ben gave his friends' daughter a big hug.

“Thanks Uncle Ben,” Rachel said.

“Hunter, why don't you show Rachel your room. She can help you unpack,” Ben suggested.

“Sure,” Rachel said. “Let's put this in the kitchen first, though, it needs to be in the oven for half an hour.”

“Follow me,” Hunter said.

“So, Hunter what grade are you going to be?” Rachel asked.

“A senior,” Hunter said. “How about you?”

“I'm just a junior,” Rachel said.

“What's the school like?” Hunter asked. “Who's on the top of the food chain?”

“Football players and cheerleaders, mostly,” Rachel said. “I keep hoping glee club will be cool. But we're still in the sub-basement.”

“How about swim team?” Hunter asked hopefully.

“Average popularity,” Rachel said. “Some of the worst jocks, like the football players and hockey players pick on them, but everyone else leaves them alone. Do you swim?”

“Yep,” Hunter said. “The swimmers are still taunted then?”

“Yeah,” Rachel said. “Hey, maybe you should try out for the football team. I could get my boyfriend, Finn, to put in a good word for you. He's the quarterback.”

“Ben would never let me play football,” Hunter grimaced. “Too much of a chance I'd get fucking cut or something.”

“What—” Rachel started to ask, grimacing at Hunter's language. “Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot.” Hunter was HIV-positive.

“Lucky you,” Hunter said. “Wish I could forget.”

“You're healthy, thought, right? You're not sick?” Rachel asked, worried.

“No, I'm fine right now,” Hunter agreed as they walked upstairs to his room. “It's just always there. Listen, Rachel, you won't tell anyone about me being positive, will you? Or that I used to be a street kid?”

“Promise,” Rachel said. “I'd never betray your secrets like that. Oh,” she paused as they passed a room with pink wallpaper. “Is that your sister's room?”

“Yep, JR. Michael and Ben get her for part of the summer, and all the major holidays. Her moms have her the rest of the year. They moved to Toronto when Prop 14was gaining speed,” Hunter explained.

“Ugh, stuff like that pisses me off so much. It's bad enough that they don't want our dads to be married. But the idea that anyone could try and stop them from even _being_ our dads scares me senseless and pisses me off,” Rachel said.

“Me too,” Hunter agree, resting his hand on her arm. One thing he likes about Rachel was that she never flinched away from him like some people did. He had absolutely no interest in her sexually, but she was a good friend. “This is my room, it's kinda messy right now.”

“Oh, I like the wall color,” Rachel said. “Do you know where you want to put everything? I'm good at organizing.”

“Well, these boxes have my books in them, but they're in the boxes by size instead of alphabetical. They need to go onto the shelves alphabetically,” Hunter said.

“I can do that,” Rachel said.

“So, do you have a lot of friends?” Hunter asked.

“Not really,” Rachel said. “I have a boyfriend, Finn, and Kurt, who is more of a frenemy, or a friendly rival. Kurt gets picked on a lot because he's the only openly gay student at school. I get picked on a lot because of my dads. You'll probably get picked on if people find out you have gay dads too. McKinley isn't exactly the world's most gay-friendly environment. But I have New Directions, that's the Glee Club. You should try out for glee club,” Rachel suggested.

“I'll think about it,” Hunter said. “I have been thinking about going into drama. I tried out for the last play in school, and I liked it. And I used to work at Disney World, as Dopey.”

“I think you should go out for drama and glee. As a senior, you're basically guaranteed a solo,” Rachel said.

“Where will I find the hottest girls?” Hunter asked, smirking.

“Cheerios, mostly. But the most popular Cheerios are actually in the glee club.”

“You're not going to leave me alone until I join the damn glee club, are you?” Hunter asked, only pretending to be annoyed.

“Nope,” Rachel said resolutely.

“What other kind of clubs are there?” Hunter asked.

“The regular kinds, chess, AV, French club, Drama club,” Rachel said.

“No GSA?” Hunter asked, surprised.

“Not in Lima,” Rachel made a face. “I'm really glad you guys moved onto our street.”

“Do you take the bus in to school or does one of your dads drive you?” Hunter asked. “Or is it close enough to walk or bike?”

“It's close enough to walk,” Rachel said.

“So, tell me about your friends. About the people. What can I expect?” Hunter asked, as they continued unpacking.

“Well, my boyfriend, Finn, is the star quarterback of the hopeless football team. They actually won a game last year, when Kurt acted as kicker, and taught the team how to dance.”

“Your gay friend?” Hunter asked for clarification.

“Yeah. Anyway, he was on the football team for a week. Later he was on the Cheerios with Santana and Brittany. And our friend Mercedes, she's Kurt's BFF, but she was only on the squad for a little bit. Noah, Mike and Matt are on the football team with Puck. Artie is one of the best guitarists and bassists in the club, and he's in jazz band. He's a paraplegic, and is in a wheelchair. He was dating a girl named Tina, who is a goth, but the rumor is they broke up over the summer. So I don't know for sure. And Quinn used to date Finn, until she cheated on him with Puck, and got pregnant. She was head cheerleader, but she got kicked out. She had her baby, Beth, last spring, and gave her up for adoption. She was adopted by my biological mother, actually. It's an open adoption, so Quinn and Noah get to see her sometimes, but I think Quinn is trying to put it all behind her. She went from queen be to biggest laughingstock so fast.”

“Well, I've never been most popular, but I definitely know what it's like to be the least popular,” Hunter said, making a face. “Are those all your friends?”

“Mostly. You should watch out for Jacob Ben Israel. He's the head gossip-monger. If he finds out one of your secrets, he'll tell the whole school within minutes. Of course, if he knows you're friends with me, he'll first try to bribe you for my underwear or something. He'd been obsessed with me since the fifth grade. But if he finds out your positive, he'll tell everyone,” Rachel warned.

“So look out for this Jacob kid?”

“I'll point him out to you. He's easy to spot, since he wear his hair like Phil Spector at his murder trial. And then there's Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky. They're the biggest bullies. Azimio is on the football team, and Karofsky's, like, back-up for football, but the star hockey player. If you're on the swim team, the other swim jocks will leave you alone, and if you join the glee club, Puck and Finn won't pick on you, but Azimio and Karofsky will pick on you just because you know people who are gay. They're that homophobic.”

“Thanks for the breakdown. Anything else I should know ahead of time?”

“Slushies,” Rachel said.

“Slushies? Like the drink things with the ice?”

“Yes. If you see somebody carrying one in the hallway, duck. It's an acceptable McKinley tradition to throw a slushie in an unpopular person's face.”

“Oh, this is gonna be fun,” Hunter said, his tone laced with sarcasm, before flopping down on the bed.

*****

“Are you sure you don't want us to go into school with you?” Ben asked.

“I'm sure,” Hunter said. “You already signed all the papers, and Rachel's going to walk with me so I don't get lost or anything. Besides, I'm almost eighteen. I think I can walk to school by myself.”

“Oh, let us worry if we want to,” Michael said, giving his son a hug.

“Good luck,” Ben said. “And remember, the nurse has already been alerted about your status, but try and tell the gym teacher if you get the chance. I don't want you getting hurt in gum class, and the teacher not knowing.”

“Okay,” Hunter said, sighing.

“Do you have PE today?” Michael asked.

“I think so,” Hunter said.

“Okay. You think you're going to try out for the swim team?” Ben asked.

“Probably,” Hunter said. “Gotta find out when try-outs are first. And Rachel's twisting my arm to join her glee club. She says she'll introduce me to the three hottest girls in school if I do.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ben smiled. “But remember, grades come first.”

“I know, I know,” Hunter said. “I have my phone. See you later!” He walked out the front door and down four houses to Rachel's house. Rachel was standing on her porch waiting for him.

“Morning!” she said.

“You have entirely too much energy for this early in the morning,” Hunter grimaced.

“It's the first day of school!” Rachel said brightly. “This sets the bar for the whole year. Maybe this year, people will finally recognize my prodigious talent, stop bullying me, and assigning me the popularity I so richly deserve.”

Hunter was too tired to come up with a biting retort, so he just rolled his eyes and let her babble at him the entire walk to school. In the parking lot, Rachel made a beeline to a very tall young man.

“Finn! This is my friend Hunter I was telling you about. Hunter, this is my boyfriend Finn.”

“Hey,” Hunter said, shaking Finn's hand

“Hey. Rachel said you guys are old friends or something?” Finn asked.

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “One of my dads went to college with one of her dads. They, like, dated for a little while or something.”

“Oh, you have gay dads too?” Finn asked.

“Yeah. I'm adopted, obviously.”

“Not obviously,” Rachel said. “I'm not adopted.”

“You kind of are. I mean, Thomas isn't your biological dad, right? Just Malachi.”

“We don't know that for sure,” Rachel said. “There's a fifty-fifty chance.”

“Rachel,” Hunter said, “you have looked in the mirror lately? You have Malachi's chin, and you're definitely not black.”

Rachel just glared at him.

“So, do you know where your homeroom is?” Finn asked.

“Not a clue,” Hunter said. “My guess is wherever the seniors with a last name starting in B go.”

“I'll show you, Hunter,” Rachel said. “Hey, do you know what time you have lunch?”

Hunter checked his schedule. “12:15.”

“Same as me,” Rachel said. “Look for me in the cafeteria, I'll wait for you.”

“Cool,” Hunter said.

*****

Hunter had gym before lunch. He was actually glad for it, because at least he didn't have to worry about puking during gym, which always sucks. He had a free period right before then, so he had the time to search the gym teacher out before he had to deal with PE. He found the office and saw a massive woman sitting behind a desk. He knocked on the door and waited to be beckoned inside. When she waved him in, he closed the door behind him.

“How can I help you kid?”

“I'm Hunter Bruckner. I'm new, you are the gym teacher, right?”

“Coach Bieste. Yeah, I'm gym teacher for the upperclassmen. You're not going to try and beg off gym, are you?”

“No, I actually like gym, when I can manage it. But I'm supposed to disclose, I mean, I'm supposed to tell you,” Hunter took a deep breath to steady himself. She was a teacher, she wasn't going to freak out on him, right? “I'm HIV-positive.”

“That pretty rough, kid, but why are you telling me?”

“My parents said I was required to tell the school nurse and the gym teacher. I've been cleared to play sports, and I'm planning to try out for the swim team. I just have to tell you in case I get hurt in gym class.”

“Okay,” Bieste said. “If you do get hurt, what should I do?”

“Well, nothing unless I'm bleeding. It's high school, I'm sure I'll get knocked around some. If I'm bleeding, call everyone off, and throw me a towel. The nurse knows what to do, and if it's really bad, I go to the hospital. My viral load is really low, so it would take direct blood to blood contact for me to infect somebody,” Hunter explained.

“Alright, then, I don't see a problem. You have gym this coming period?”

“Yeah.”

“We're playing dodgeball. Try not to get hit in the face. And swim team try-outs are next Thursday at five.”

Hunter nodded, and left the office. He liked Coach Beiste. She didn't ask a lot of questions, and she didn't jump to conclusions or anything. He played gym, met some more students, took a shower, and went to lunch.

*****

“Hunter, over here!” Rachel waved him over. She was sitting with a bunch of people he didn't know.

“Hey, Princess, what's up?” Hunter asked Rachel, squeezing in next to her, holding the lunch Ben had packed him.

“Hunter, this is Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and you've already met Finn of course,” Rachel introduced. “You guys, this is Hunter. He's a family friend.”

“So, where are all these hot cheerleaders you promised me?” he asked, grinning.

“Nobody's actually on the squad yet,” Kurt said. “Coach Sylvester is making us sweat. I already know I'm going to make the squad, but nobody else knows with certainty. Except Brittany and Becky.”

“I can't believe you went out for it again, boo. You're insane,” Mercedes told her best friend.

“I know, but I like the attention,” Kurt said. “It's nice when people pay attention to me without throwing things.”

“So, Hunter,” Tina started, “Why did you move to Lima?”

Hunter sighed, opening his lunch, and taking out the pita sandwich Ben had made him. One of Ben's attempts at keeping him healthy.

“We needed to leave Pennsylvania after Prop 14 passed. Some people were trying to overturn gay adoptions that had already been made legal, so my dads packed up and moved. Rachel's dad pulled some string to help get Ben a job at the university. It's hard living somewhere when your family has been made illegal.” Hunter grimaced.

“So you have two dads, like Rachel?” Mike asked, curious. Hunter nodded.

“Yeah, they took me in as a foster kid when I was fifteen, and they legally adopted me last year, right before Prop 14 passed.”

“I hate legislation like that,” Rachel said. “It's just like Prop 8 in California. It makes me sick. There's nothing wrong with my family.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Mercedes asked. Hunter, Rachel and Kurt all looked at her like she had three heads.

“How do you not know about Prop 8, Mercedes?” Tina asked. “I thought everyone knew what it was.”

Mercedes shook her head. “What is it?”

“It's a law, in California. There's a nearly identical one in Pennsylvania, where I'm from. It makes gay marriage illegal along with things like third-parent adoption, living wills, emergency hospital visitation. Well, there's a lot of little things that fall under the umbrella. Basically, they want to eliminate families mine and Rachel's. It's been all over the news,” Hunter explained.

“Ah, that explains it,” Mercedes said. “I'm not allowed to watch the news. My parents think it's bad for adolescent development or something, to know about all the bad stuff that happens. And they don't talk politics in front of me o or my little brother.”

“That is like the complete opposite of my family,” Hunter said. They talked a while more, and then lunch was over.

*****

Hunter's first week of school was weird. He'd made a few friends, and agreed to go to glee club try-outs. But Rachel was pissing him off. She'd done something in a fit of jealousy that made Hunter sick to his stomach. Rachel had sent a girl to a crack house. Hunter had been in crack houses before, and he knew the dangers this Sunshine girl was in. He knew Ben would be disappointed in him if he lost his temper with Rachel, so he tried to be calm when he told her how cruel, stupid, selfish, dangerous and wrong she was.

He made the swim team, and the glee club. There was another new kid, Sam, who made the glee club, but almost decided not to join, but Hunter, surprisingly, talked him into it. This school was definitely weird. It was the end of his first week when he'd been bullied for the first time. The guys Rachel had warned him about had gotten up in his face, and Hunter sparred with them verbally, hoping to avoid too much contact. He actually understood when the Sunshine girl decided to switch schools. As Hunter was leaving school after his first full week, he got a face full of slushie. Walking home, he came to the conclusion that William McKinley high school was going to take some getting used to. Oh well, at least the three cheerleaders he'd met—Quinn, Santana and Brittany—were nice to look at.

*End Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seems to be turning out angstier than I intended it to.

“Okay, so I know you're a junior and I'm a senior, but Rachel says you're awesome at French, and I kind of suck at it. Do you think you could help me out?” Hunter asked Kurt. They had a study hall together, despite being in different grades Hunter was trying to get to know Kurt Hummel, though Kurt wasn't making it easy. Hunter didn't understand why Kurt was so hesitant to talk to him. So Hunter had snarked at him a little, Hunter snarked at everyone.

“I suppose,” Kurt said. “Are you any good at geometry? It's my worst subject.”

“I rock at it.,” Hunter said. “Hey, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? You could help me with my French, and have dinner with my family, and I'll help you study for geometry.”

“Um, okay,” Kurt said. He stared at Hunter for a while before deciding to ask a question. “Forgive me for asking, I'll understand if you want to beat me up later, but are you gay?”

“No,” Hunter said. “I like girls, mostly. I'm probably a one or a two on the Kinsey scale, you know? Not entirely straight, but closer to straight than gay. But before you get your hopes up or anything, you're not really my type.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, not really knowing how to respond.

“But the other new guy, Sam? He's been staring at your ass every glee rehearsal. He might still be in the closet, but you're definitely _his_ type,” Hunter said.

“You think?” Kurt asked.

“I do,” Hunter said. “Now, tell me, which of the Cheerios do I have the best shot at?”

“Probably Brittany. Well, she and Santana have some sort of on-again-off-again lesbian relationship, but when they're not together, she's got an obsession with her perfect record. She's made out with every guy in the school, including me. Santana's kinda slutty too, but she won't sleep with a guy unless he had a decent credit rating.”

“Interesting,” Hunter said. “What about Quinn?”

“Quinn's not really into dating. Brittany's your best bet.”

“Thanks for the tip.”

*****

“Hey, Sam, you do anything tomorrow?” Hunter asked.

“I don't think so, why?”

“Well, I remembered you said you had dyslexia, and sometimes it helps to study with other people, right?”

“Yeah, actually it does,” Sam said.

“Well, Kurt's coming over to tutor me in French, and I figured it would be a lot less embarrassing to be tutored by somebody younger than me if somebody else was there too. What do you think?” Hunter asked.

“Sounds good,” Sam said, as the two guys walked into Glee practice together. They were the last ones there.

“Mr. Schue, do you mid if I make an announcement-type thing?” Hunter asked

“Go ahead,” Mr. Schue said.

“Okay. So my dad just bought a new comic book shop, and this weekend he has to move in and sort all the inventory from his old shop in Pittsburgh. If anybody wants to help out, he'll pay $20 for helping, and give you a stack of comics.”

“Your dad owns a comic book shop?” Matt asked, a smile on his face. “I'm in.”

“Me too,” Mike said. Puck, Sam, Finn, Artie and Tina all agreed to help at Hunter's dad's comic book shop.

“Not you, Kurt?” Hunter asked surprised.

“I'm not really a comic book fan,” Kurt said.

“Really?” Hunter asked. “Not even Rage?”

“Okay, maybe Rage,” Kurt said, his cheeks flushing.

“Did I mention that my dad is the writer of Rage?” Hunter asked.

“What?” Kurt asked. “Really?”

“Michael Novotny,” Hunter nodded.

“I thought your last name was Bruckner,” Sam said.

“It is,” Hunter said. “Hunter Novotny Bruckner. I have two dads.”

“Kurt, you can't go anywhere on Saturday, “ Quinn reminded, “We have Cheerios practice all day, and the booster club thing in the evening.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot. Oh well, looks like you've got yourself enough muscle already,” Kurt said.

“Yeah, totally,” Hunter agreed. He gave everyone the address of the comic book shop, and then they waited for Mr. Schue to start rehearsal.

*****

It was obvious Mr. Schue meant well, but his music tastes were atrocious. Kurt really wanted to do Britney Spears, which Hunter was okay with, even if he didn't love her. He just found it amusing that Mr. Schue found Britney to be too racy and inappropriate. Hunter was tempted to tell him that if he thought Britney was racy, he should see what goes on at Babylon. But then he realized he would have to explain it, and he didn't want to explain to a room full of new people how he was so well-acquainted with the inner workings of a gay dance club. Honestly, Hunter didn't give a shit about the weird love triangle going on between Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury and the creepy dentist. The dentist guy kinda reminded Hunter of a former trick, and Hunter had a very hard time looking at the man. Hunter gritted his teeth and made it through the rehearsal. As he was leaving, Miss Pillsbury stopped him. Hunter didn't really trust her. Something about her fake smile and the color of her hair—she reminded him of his mom.

“Hunter, do you have a minute?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said, following her.

“Hunter, I just went over your file, and there's a notation saying you saw the guidance counselor regularly at your old school. Would you like to come and see me perhaps every other week?”

“Actually, Miss Pillsbury, I'd rather not. If you saw my file, you know I have a record, but I haven't been in trouble since I was sixteen. My father is already looking for an actual therapist for me here. I'm no longer homeless or in the foster care system, so my life's a shit-ton better than it used to be. I'll be fine.” He watched mixed emotions flit across her face. There was the frown at his language, and then...relief?

“You know, for a professional, you should try a little harder at not looking relieved that I won't be visiting you,” Hunter spat at her. He probably shouldn't be so hostile. HE didn't even know what the woman knew about him, but it sure as hell felt like she was happy that she didn't have to be alone with him, and that pissed him off. He was going to go work out in the weight room. He needed to hit something.

*****

Kurt and Sam showed up at Hunter's house the next day for their study session at the same time. Hunter opened the door and grimaced.

“I'm really sorry in advance, guys,” Hunter said.

“Sorry about what?” Kurt asked.

“My grandparents are visiting. Carl's cool enough but Grandma Deb is absolutely fucking insane. She's probably going to get all in your business. Just, ignore he as much as you can,” Hunter warned.

“Well, I seriously need help with my geometry, so let's go inside,” Kurt said. Hunter invited them in, and tried to make it up the stairs before being stopped by an adult, but failed miserable.

“Hunter! Introduce me to you friends!” a loud, heavy woman in a garish red wig ordered. She was followed by an older man, and two men who Kurt assumed were Hunter's dads. Kurt stood there, clutching the strap of his messenger bag.

“Deb, this is Kurt and Sam. You guys from right to left is my dad Ben, my dad Michael, Grandma Deb, she's Michael's mom, and Carl. He's kind of her husband,” Hunter introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt said, holding out his hand for Debbie. He was shocked and a little scared when she hugged him.

“Hunter didn't exaggerate,” Michael said, “He really is a teenage Emmett.”

“Pardon?” Kurt asked, wiggling out of Debbie's grip.

“You remind us of a friend of ours,” Ben said, “If he was sixteen.”

“We need to study,” Hunter said. “You can torture and grill and embarrass them at dinner,” Hunter told his grandmother, before dragging his glee club teammates up to his bedroom.

“Malachi, Thomas and Rachel are joining us as well,” Ben told them as they disappeared up the stairs.

“Hunter, where's your bathroom?” Kurt asked at the top of the stairs. Hunter pointed, then led Sam into his room.

“So, Sam,” Hunter said. “When do you plan on asking out Kurt?”

“What?” Sam asked, his eyes growing comically wide.

“Dude, you're safe here. WE don't care if you gay or bi or pansexual or whatever. I just noticed that you stare at his ass. A lot. Not that I blame you, boy has a nice ass, but still...”

“Are you gay?” Sam asked Hunter, surprised.

“No,” Hunter said. “I'm straight, more or less, but I can appreciate a nice body, and Kurt has a nice body, albeit a little skinny. So, when do you plan on asking him out?”

“I don't...I mean I'm not...I mean—” Sam looked flustered and panicked.

“It's okay, chill out,” Hunter said, resting his hand on Sam's arm. “I didn't mean to push. You don't have to confirm or deny anything. It's fucking hard to figure this shit out.”

“I...yeah,” Sam sighed, and sat on Hunter's bed. “I don't know what I am.”

“That's cool,” Hunter said. “What kind of homework do you have?”

“Trig, and English. English causes the most problems,” Sam looked relieved to not be discussing his sexual orientation anymore.

Kurt walked into the room and started speaking to Hunter in French. Hunter looked back blankly. Eventually they fell into a pattern. Sam was also surprisingly good at French, and he and Kurt were able to help Hunter make it through his French homework. Then Hunter and Kurt helped Sam with his English homework. Then Hunter helped Kurt with his Geometry while Sam worked quietly on Trig. After a couple hours, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, it's me,” Rachel said from the doorway.

“Come in,” Hunter said.

“God, Rachel,” Kurt said. “Another animal sweater?”

“I like them,” Rachel said. “I think they're cute.”

“Please let me give you a makeover again. No tricks this time, I promise,” Kurt pleaded.

“I'll think about it,” Rachel said. “What are you guys working on?”

“Homework,” Hunter said. “Math, mostly.”

“Debbie says it's almost time for dinner. The whole house smells like an Italian restaurant,” Rachel said.

“Rachel, you have got to help me convince Mr. Schue to let us do Britney,” Kurt begged the diva.

“I'll suggest it, but you heard him, he sounded pretty adamant. And Brittany really didn't like the idea of it,” Rachel said hesitantly.

“Kids, dinner!” a voice beckoned them downstairs. They went downstairs and joined the adults around the dinner table.

“Oh, Hunter,” Carl said. “Drew told me to tell you that the Ironmen are scheduled to play the Browns the second week of October, and he's having a box held aside for you and your friends as a birthday present.”

“Really? Cool,” Hunter said. “Sam, you want to see the Ironmen play the Browns next month?”

“Are you kidding? Hell yes,” Sam said. “Wait. Drew? Drew Boyd?”

“Yeah, he's a family friend,” Debbie said.

“You know Drew Boyd?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“You know who Drew Boyd is?” Sam asked surprised.

“Sam,” Rachel butted it, “First, Kurt was on the football team last year, as the kicker. He helped get them their only win. Second, why would expect him not to know the name of the only openly gay player in the NFL? Even I know who Dew Boyd is, and I've never even watched a football game.”

“She has a good point,” Debbie said, as she served everyone out of habit. “Don't jump to conclusions, kid.”

“Sorry,” Sam said. “I shouldn't have assumed. I mean, I know you're a cheerleader and all, but you don't seem to pay much attention to the team during practice.”

“The football team and I don't exactly see eye to eye,” Kurt said. “Since I seem to believe I look better when I'm not covered in slushie or garbage, and I believe otherwise.”

“They throw garbage at you?” Debbie asked shocked.

“Not usually,” Kurt said. “The jocks like to pick me up and throw me in the dumpster.”

Everyone grew quiet at that. Debbie dropped her fork, and Hunter gripped the edge of the table tightly.

“Excuse me,” Hunter said, without waiting for an answer. He stood up and walked out of the dining room. Debbie quickly followed him.

“I've got it,” Michael promised hi husband, and followed his son and mother into the kitchen.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kurt asked, worried.

“Not that you could have known,” Ben said.

“Back in Pittsburgh, a young gay man was murdered a few years ago, and his body was thrown in a dumpster. Debbie's the one who discovered the body, and Hunter had been friends with the boy,” Carl explained. “That's actually how I met Debbie. I was the detective working the case.”

Sam and Kurt looked wide-eyed, and Rachel made a small sound of horror as she covered her mouth with her hand.

“I'm sorry,” Kurt said. “I didn't mean to upset anyone.”

“Nobody's angry with you Kurt,” Ben said. “You were just telling the truth. Is the bullying very bad at McKinley?”

“Yes,” Rachel said. “Kurt gets it the worse of any of us. I just get mean things on my Myspace and Facebook pages, and pornographic pictures drawn about me in the bathroom. But Kurt gets harassed.”

“It's not that bad, Rachel,” Kurt said, as he watched her two dads, Hunter's dad and Hunter's granddad all get concerned looks on their faces.

“It is, Kurt. They threw pee balloons at you. They threw you in the dumpster every morning for a year and a half. They nailed all your lawn furniture to your roof. They check you into the lockers when they pass you in the hallway. I see it, Kurt,” Rachel stared at the boy across from her.

“Is it any different than when the Vocal Adrenaline kids cornered you in the parking lot and threw raw eggs at you? Everyone gets tortured in high school, Rachel. It's supposed to be hell. I'm _fine_.”

“They let kids get away with things like that in a public high school?” Carl asked, obviously bothered.

“I am the only out kid in a small town,” Kurt said. “I just wish it wasn't so hard for my dad.”

“Kurt,” Debbie said, coming back into the room, followed by Hunter and Michael. “Does your school have a GSA?”

“No,” Kurt said.

“I wanted you to start one last year,” Rachel said.

“And have you and I be the only two members? No thanks,” Kurt said.

“I'd join,” Hunter said. “And I bet a bunch of the Glee kids would too. At the very least Tina and Mercedes would come, and Tina would drag Mike along, and Mike would probably drag Matt, and then you have two football players.”

“Three,” Sam said quietly. “I'd go.”

“You would?” Kurt asked, surprised. “You'd get taunted even worse than usual.”

“They can taunt me all they want” Sam said, “I'd like to see the football team win without me.”

“That sounds like Drew Boyd,” Hunter smiled.

“Blondie, you gonna ask out pretty-boy there or what?” Debbie asked. “You've been staring at him all night.”

“MA!” Michael reprimanded. “How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of other people's love lives!”

“I, um, excuse me,” Sam stood up, leaving the room quickly.

“Debbie,” Hunter said, “He's not even out yet. I asked him earlier, and he nearly had a panic attack at the _idea_ of saying it out loud.”

“Deb, Hunter's right, you can't force kids out of the closet before they're ready,” Ben said.

“He reminds me so much of Sunshine,” Debbie said, “With the way he was staring at Kurt, I just assumed. I should apologize.”

“Later, Deb,” Carl suggested.

“God, I remember being sixteen,” Thomas said, “Hardest thing in the world.”

“Apart from saying it out loud for the first time,” Ben agreed.

“But it's really freeing,” Malachi added. “Like suddenly everything makes sense. There's a word for you, a name, you're not just weird, you're gay. I remember that time.”

“Kurt,” Debbie said, “You mentioned your father before, is he involved with PFFLAG?”

“No. I don't think there's a chapter in Lima,” Kurt said.

“There's one in Columbus,” Malachi said. “He should look into it.”

“I'll get you some pamphlets,” Debbie promised. “After dinner. I always have some in my bag.”

“Hunter, did you have any more problems with the guidance counselor today?” Michael asked.

“No,” Hunter said. “I'm still a little pissed though. She shouldn't have looked so fucking happy at the idea that she doesn't have to meet with me regularly.”

“Miss Pillsbury?” Kurt asked, “She'd be happy if she never had to meet with anyone. I don't know how they let somebody with such severe OCD be a guidance counselor, but she is practically afraid of most of the students.”

“Oh,” Hunter said. That was a little less offensive than he'd originally thought.

Sam came back from the bathroom, and sat down and finished his dinner. They all ate dinner, and talked a bit more, before Kurt and Sam left, Kurt offering to drive Sam home in his Navigator. Before they left, Debbie stuck a bunch of pamphlets into Kurt's hands, and gave both boys a hug.

*****

“So, Sam, how do you like Lima so far?” Kurt asked.

“It's okay. It's small, better than some places I've lived, but not as good as others.”

“Why'd you move here?” Kurt asked.

“My dad's in the Army. He has to go where they send him, and I have to go where he goes,” Sam explained.

“So, Hunter's family are definitely interesting, huh?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah. Hunter's a really interesting person. I have a feeling he has a lot of secrets,” Sam said as Kurt drove onto his street.

“Yeah, me too. I think he mentioned something about being a foster kid at one point, and I understand that foster kids can go through a lot of shit sometimes,” Kurt said.

“It's the third house on the left,” Sam pointed out, and Kurt pulled into the driveway. “Kurt,” Sam started, looking at the other boy.

“Yeah?” Kurt asked.

“Thanks.”

“For what? The ride?” Kurt asked.

“No. For not pushing. I mean, Hunter and his grandma said some stuff, but you didn't push. Thank you.”

“Sam, I really would like to be you're friend. You're nice, and funny, and you don't treat me as if I'm a sexual predator or something, the way some of the glee guys do. Also, you don't beat me up, the way some of the jocks do. If you're gay, great. If you're bi, great. If you're straight, that's great too. Because right now I could use some guy friends who have never thrown things at me,” Kurt said.

“Okay,” Sam smiled. “A friend who doesn't throw stuff at you, I can be that.”

“Fabulous. I'll see you at school tomorrow.”

*****

That week at school was weird. Everyone was obsessed with Britney Spears. Also, the dentist guy who creeped Hunter out was apparently putting teenagers under just to do basic dental work. Hunter didn't really like the man, but as long as he didn't have to go to him, he was okay. The girls in glee club were dressing up as Britney Spears, and Artie somehow joined the football team. Mr. Schue wanted to perform Britney with the kids on Thursday, which Hunter thought was a horrible idea, but he went along with it. After the sex riot fire drill, Hunter found Brittany out behind the bleachers.

“Hey Brittany,” Hunter smiled at her.

“Hi,” she smiled brightly.

“Hey, do you want to go out with me tonight? I know it's short notice but there's no football game tonight, right?”

“Um, sure!” she said. “Where are we going?”

“Well, I don't know Lima very well. What do you like doing on dates?”

“I like to go to the roller skating rink or the movies, and I like to eat at Breadstix,” Brittany said.

“Roller skating and Breadstix it is, then,” Hunter said. “Do you want to go skip 6th period and get started on it?”

“Okay,” Brittany said.

*****

Hunter had a great time skating with Brittany. He'd never actually gone roller skating before, and Brittany had a great time teaching him. Hunter got the impression that there weren't many things Brittany was better at than other people, apart from tumbling and dancing, so she didn't get to show off very often. Of course, the only dancing Hunter knew how to do was the bump and grind from Babylon, maybe Brittany could help him out there, too. After the roller rink, they went to Breadstix, which Hunter enjoyed a lot. It was a decent restaurant.

Afterward, they made out in Brittany's car for a while. Hunter stopped Brittany from giving him a handjob, but she didn't stop him from fingering her under her skirt. He didn't want to do the big reveal on the first date, and he wasn't irresponsible enough to have sex with Brittany without telling her. But he just wanted to go on a date or two with her before he told her he had HIV. When she dropped him off, they made plans for a second date on Saturday night after the weekend Cheerios practice. He kissed her one last time before going inside.

At home, he went straight for the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed a Coke and an apple, and sat at the table.

“Hey Hunter, how was your day?” Michael asked.

“Pretty good,” Hunter grinned.

“Hey, is that a hickey?” Michael asked, smiling. “Hey Ben, Hunter has a hickey!”

Hunter's other dad came into the kitchen, grabbing himself an apple as well.

“What's her name?” Ben asked. “It is a her, right?”

“Yes, it's a her,” Hunter said, blushing slightly. “Her name's Brittany. We went roller skating, and out to dinner. It was fun.”

“Are you going to go on a second date?” Michael asked.

“Saturday, after we move the inventory around,” Hunter said, still blushing slightly. “I don't really know what we'll do, though. Maybe we can see a movie.”

“Did you tell her?” Ben asked, gently.

“Not yet,” Hunter said. “I'll tell her if we decide to have sex. I mean, she's got a reputation for being easy, but I don't care about that. When we have sex, I'll tell her.”

“Before?” Ben questioned.

“Before,” Hunter said. “I'm not an idiot. I mean, the whole thing with Callie sucked, yeah, but I don't regret telling her, not really. And I'm not stupid enough to think nobody in Lima's ever gonna find out. But is it wrong to want to spend a few weeks not being 'that slut with AIDS'?” Hunter sighed as he looked at his dads.

“Whoa, whoa,” Ben said. “You are not a slut, and you don't have AIDS.”

“I know,” Hunter said.

“And there's nothing wrong with wanting to keep it a secret,” Michael said. “We understand that completely.”

“But we also know that you're responsible enough to keep your sexual partners safe,” Ben said. “Anyway, do we get to meet her?”

“She's going to stop by the shop on Saturday,” Hunter said.

“Looking forward to it,” Michael said.

*End Chapter 2*


	3. Chapter Three

Saturday was decent. Puck, Mike, Matt, Artie, Sam, Finn, Tina and Mercedes all showed up pretty early to help out. Rachel had family plans, and Kurt and the other girls all had cheerleading practice. Mercedes said she couldn't really care less about comic books, but she liked hanging out with her friends. She and Tina sang a lot while they moved stuff around, and the boys joined in when they knew the lyrics. Michael and Ben interacted with the kids some, but for the most part, they just talked about stuff. Hunter kept rolling his eyes every time Puck talked about how bad-ass he was. On one hand Hunter knew that Puck would get is ass kicked if he lived on the street or landed himself in juvie, and was tempted to tell him so. On the other hand, he didn't think he could bring it up without revealing his past.

“You think you're bad-ass?” Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, duh. Nobody questions the badassness of the Puckasaurus,” Puck said. He was rewarded with a snort from Mercedes.

“Last year you shaved off your mohawk, and instead of dumpster-tossing nerds, they all ganged up and threw you in the dumpster. You had to date _me_ to get your mojo back,” Mercedes pointed out.

“And I threw them all in the dumpster in return. Nobody _dares_ question my bad-assness,” Puck said, crossing his arms.

“You're not bad-ass, you're just an asshole,” Hunter snapped at Puck. “You wouldn't last a night on the street before begging someone to take you in. You wouldn't last a day in the system, or in juvie. You're a fucking pathetic, entitled sorry excuse for a bully.” Hunter practically spat at Puck before catching Michael's eyes. He'd heard the fight and was coming over to intervene. “Michael, I'm taking a break. Can I have a cigarette?”

“You tell Ben I gave it to you and I'll ground you,” Michael said, pulling a pack from his pocket and handing it to Hunter. Ben knew his husband and son smoked occasionally, but still threw out any cigarettes he found in the house. He watched Hunter storm out, and considered following his son.

“He's not wrong,” Michael said. “You're exactly the kind of guy Hunter's been raised to stay away from. You're a jock and a bully. I'm considering throwing you out of my store, but I know you kids are teammates, so you'll have to work together. But if you say anything about throwing people into dumpsters again I will not hesitate to throw you out and ban your from the store.” He turned, and decided to join his son for a smoke.

“What did I do?” Puck asked. “All schools have a pecking order.”

“Dude,” Sam said. “When I was here for dinner, Kurt and Rachel were talking about dumpster tossing then, and Hunter and his grandma freaked out. Apparently, back in Pittsburgh, one of Hunter's friends was _murdered_ and his body was thrown in a dumpster.”

“You idiot,” Tina said.

“It's not like I knew that,” Puck said.

“It's still a stupid thing to brag about, though,” Artie said. “Brag to the new kid and his gay dad that you like to bully people? You know how much Rachel gets bullied, you didn't think it would bug them?”

Ben Bruckner came inside the comic book shop with several bags of Chinese food. Tina and Sam quickly ran to help with the bags.

“So, has anyone seen my husband and son?” Ben asked.

“They went out back,” Finn said.

“Are they smoking?” Ben asked, rolling his eyes. “Never mind, don't bother telling me. Seriously, sometimes I think I have two kids.” Ben looked around the room and noticed the awkward tension. “Okay, kids, what happened?”

“Puck said some stuff about throwing nerds in dumpsters and Hunter blew up at him,” Sam explained.

“Which one's Puck?” Ben asked, looking around. Matt and Finn quickly pointed at Puck.

“I'd prefer you not talk about dumpsters in front of my son. He had a bad experience back in Pennsylvania, in which a good friend was found raped and murdered in a dumpster. Violence is very real to Hunter. You need to remember, when you make new friends, that not everyone has the same sense of humor as you, and it's respectful to learn about your friends,” Ben lectured, every bit his usual professor self. “You know, Lima is a very safe town, it's part of the reason we moved here, but violence, specifically violence born from bigotry, is very real for Hunter. For all of us. A couple of years ago, there was a bombing at a gay rights benefit we were at, and Michael was very nearly killed. Earlier that year, a friend of ours was brutally gay-bashed walking to his car, just because he was a drag queen. Hunter's friend Jason was raped, killed and thrown into a dumpster because he was gay. Hunter's little sister's lesbian moms moved to Toronto just so they'd feel safer, not long after the bombing. Hell, we moved here because people wanted to take Hunter away from us, just because we're gay. Now, Hunter tells me that at your school, the glee kids are at the bottom of the social ladder?”

“Yes, sir,” Mercedes said. “We all get teased.”

“Then you should understand how much it completely sucks, and not tease each other,” Ben pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The kids looked at him like they'd never thought of such a thing before. “Now, who wants lunch? I got a whole bunch of different dishes.”

*****

“Dude, sorry I was such an ass before,” Puck said.

“It's alright,” Hunter said, “I'm an ass too. I just really don't like dumpsters, and I think throwing people in them is the stupidest thing ever. This town is really weird. Since when is it _cool_ to brag about bullying nerds? I mean, with most of the people I know they'd brag about how many people they've fucked, or the weirdest place they've gotten laid. Or what celebrities they know, of the craziest shit they've ever done, but who the fuck brags about throwing kids into dumpsters or throwing fucking slushies at people?”

“You swear a lot,” Tina observed before Puck had the chance to speak up.. “I mean, you seem really nice and really smart, and you helped me on my history paper, but you curse _a lot_.”

“Girl's got a point, Hunter. Watch your fucking mouth,” Michael advised.

. The statement served as an tension-breaker and everyone laughed.

“So who's this Rage character I keep seeing everywhere?” Artie asked, changing the subject.

“He's the Gay Crusader,” Ben said, “Michael writes the comic book.”

“A gay superhero?” Finn asked, “Really?”

“Yeah. Do you remember Captain Astro?” Michael asked, and Finn furrowed his brow, while Matt and Artie nodded. “Well, he was sort of ambiguously gay. And gay kids need heroes too, right?” Michael asked.

“Duh,” Tina said, smiling.

“Anyway, after they killed off Captain Astro, people kept coming into my shop looking for a gay hero to replace him. This is before _the Runaways_ and _Young Avengers_ were well-known, and I didn't have a gay superhero to point them towards. So my best friend's partner is an artist, and he and I came up with the idea of Rage, who'd based on my friend,” Michael said.

“What kind of stuff does he do?” Tina asked. “Is he like Batman?”

“He has mind control powers and some gadgets and things. He rescues kids from gay-bashers and keeps Gayopolis safe,” Hunter grinned.

“Mr. Bruckner,” Mercedes said, “What do you do for a living?”

“Please call me Ben,” he insisted, smiling at the girl. “I write books, and I'm a university professor.”

“What do you teach?” Tina asked.

“Well, this semester they've got me covering English 101 and a creative writing workshop, in addition to a class on Queer Theory,” Ben smiled. “Have you kids started thinking about colleges yet?”

“They're just juniors, Ben,” Michael said. “Don't push. They don't really want to talk to us anyway.”

“But we're the cool dads, right?” Ben asked.

“You'd be a lot cooler if you raised my allowance,” Hunter said. “Then I could maybe take Brittany somewhere nicer than the roller rink.”

“But the roller rink is awesome,” Tina said, and Mike and Finn agreed.

“Where the hell did we move to?” Michael asked, “Stepford?”

Everyone laughed. After they finished their Chinese food they went back to arranging the store. Hunter got back to work organizing comic books when the cover of a Spiderman comic slipped and sliced through Hunter's index finger.

“Ben,” Hunter said, his voice guarded. “I need a tissue. Paper cut.”

“Put your finger in your mouth,” Tina suggested, “That's what I do.”

“Do you have any idea how much bacteria is in your mouth?” Ben asked as he quickly showed up next to Hunter with some tissues.

“There's a first aid kit in the bathroom,” Michael said, “Go get a band-aid.”

“There's bacteria in your mouth?” Finn asked, worried.

“The human mouth is filthy,” Ben said. “Even if you brush your teeth four times a day, if you get saliva in a cut you can get an infection.”

“That's really gross,” Mercedes said.

“Humans are disgusting creatures,” Ben agreed. Hunter came back out of the bathroom with his finger wrapped in a band-aid, and nobody noticed Ben carefully pick up the comic book and take it into the next room where he put it in a plastic bag, along with the bloody tissues.

Everyone continued working at organizing the shop until Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Quinn showed up when their Cheerios tasks were completed.

“Ben, Michael, I want you to meet Brittany,” Hunter introduced. “Brittany, these are my dads.”

“Hi!” Brittany smiled.

“So, Brittany, you're a cheerleader?” Ben asked. Obviously she was, since she was still wearing her cheerleading outfit. At the other side of the store, Michael was paying the kids who'd come to help out. Santana and Puck were making out under a giant poster of the X-Men, Quinn and Mercedes were talking, and Kurt was talking to Sam about something.

“Yep,” she said, giving him a big smile.

“Where are you two going tonight?” Ben asked.

“Just to the movies, then out to dinner,” Hunter said. Ben handed him some money.

“Do you have your cell phone?” Ben asked. Hunter held it out as proof before sticking it in his pocket. “You have condoms?”

“Yes, Ben,” Hunter nodded.

“Home by 2,” Ben directed.

“Got it,” Hunter grinned, slipped his arm around Brittany's waist and headed out the door,

“Your dad just asks if you have condoms and then lets you stay out until 2?” Santana asks as he walks with Brittany out to her car.

“Yep,” Hunter said. “Come on, Brittany, let's go.”

“Okay,” Brittany said.

*****

Their date was pretty awesome. Hunter liked to listen to Brittany talk. She wasn't the smartest girl in the world, but she was really creative, and if you just let her speak without interrupting her some really beautiful things came out of her mouth, especially when she described her perception s of things. It turned out, he learned after talking to her, that she wasn't as stupid as people thought she was, but that she had a sensory-processing condition called synasthesia, which caused her senses to mix things up, so that her mind interpreted different sounds as feeling and saw different shapes as colors, and other things like that.

“I'm not stupid,” Brittany said firmly, “Though I say dumb things sometimes. I just see things differently.”

“I think you're seriously awesome,” Hunter said. After the movie and dinner, they made their way back to the backseat of Brittany's car again. They made out for a while, getting seriously hot and heavy before Brittany's hand moved to the bulge between Hunter's legs.

“Brittany, before we do that, I have to tell you something,” Hunter said.

“What?” Brittany asked.

Hunter took a deep breath. He really liked this girl, but he knew he had to tell her if he wanted to have sex with her. “I'm positive.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Really? I thought I was positive once, but then Santana told me that you can't take a pregnancy test with apple juice even if you don't have to pee. But...wait, you're a boy. You can't get pregnant.”

“No, Brittany, I'm not pregnant,” Hunter said. “I have HIV.”

“What's that?” Brittany asked.

“It's a disease in my blood. I'm not sick right now, but if we have sex we have to use condoms, or you could get it too,” Hunter explained, finding himself concerned that a sixteen-year-old, sexually active girl didn't know what HIV was.

“Oh, okay,” Brittany said. “But you're not sick?”

“Not right now. But I'll get sick someday, so I don't want to give it to you. Can you keep this a secret?” Hunter asked.

“Sure,” Brittany said. “How did you get it?”

Hunter looked at her. He had kept this from Callie, and she'd broken up with him over it. He didn't want to get serious with Brittany only to have her find out later and break up with him then. Best to put all the cards on the table now.

“Before Ben and Michael adopted me, I lived on the street. I didn't have any money, and I couldn't get a job, so I had sex for money,” Hunter explained.

“Like Pretty Woman?” Brittany asked.

“Kind of,” Hunter said. “I used to fuck guys for money. I'm not gay, though, I really like girls, and I really like you, Brittany. Are you seriously grossed out?”

“Why would I be?” Brittany asked. “I like you. And sex is fun, and nice, and if you can get paid for something you do well, what's so wrong about that? And I have sex with girls sometimes, but I'm not gay.”

“You know, you're seriously the most amazing girl I've ever met,” Hunter said. “Wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Well, let's have sex first,” Brittany said. “'Cause if the sex is really terrible than we might not want to be exclusive. But if the sex is good, I'll be your girlfriend.”

Hunter couldn't argue with her logic so he kissed her again. Brittany was pretty much the most perfect girl he'd ever met. She was hot, talented, interesting, sexually-liberated, and she didn't care about his past. Hunter lost himself in her kiss. Afterward, they both agreed that the sex was pretty damn good, and Brittany happily agreed to be Hunter's girlfriend. It was a good arrangement for both of them: Brittany promised not to tell anyone that he was HIV-positive, or that he used to be a prostitute, and Hunter promised not to laugh at her when she told him her deepest thoughts, even if they were weird. It was a match made in heaven.

*****

Hunter was unimpressed when Finn wanted to sing about Jesus. He wasn't surprised when Kurt spoke up, and agreed with what Kurt had to say about church. Sam also looked uncomfortable at the mention of singing about spirituality. But before Hunter had the chance to speak up, Puck was on his feet, singing a Billy Joel song. When Puck hit the first chorus, Hunter leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear.

“Think of it this way. According to their philosophy, you and I will live forever.”

At least Kurt cracked a smiled. Brittany pulled him to his feet to dance with her, although Hunter definitely didn't dance the same way the glee kids did. Of course, before glee club the only dancing Hunter had done was at Babylon.

“I'm not really into church either,” Hunter said to Kurt as glee practice let out.

“You're not?” Kurt asked.

“Me neither,” Sam said. “I went when I was little, but I don't really know what I believe in now.”

“Hey babe, walk me to Cheerios?” Brittany asked Hunter, slipping her hand into his.

“Sure,” Hunter smiled, walking his girlfriend down the hall, leaving Kurt and Sam alone in the glee room.

*****

When Hunter heard about Kurt's dad, he was really worried about the guy. He knew that it was just Kurt and his dad at home, so he called Michael during lunch and asked if Kurt could stay with them. When he got to glee club, the occasional desire he had to punch Finn Hudson was back again. Then Mercedes asked to sing a song for Kurt, about God. Hunter kind of wanted to punch everyone. When Kurt said he didn't believe in God, Hunter was surprised at how angry everyone seemed. Was it that much of a shock?

“Hey Kurt, wait,” Hunter said, as Kurt started to storm out.

“What, Hunter?” Kurt asked.

“Um, since your dad's in the hospital my dads said you should come stay with us until he's better, okay?”

“Um, okay,” Kurt said, surprised by the offer.

“I don't have swim practice today, so let's go to your house and pack a bag so you can come stay at mine.”

“Okay,” Kurt said.

“Can we take your car?” Hunter asked.

“Sure,” Kurt said. He seemed a little more relaxed with a firm destination in mind. They went to Kurt's house and packed some things before stopping at the hospital to check on Mr. Hummel. Then they went to the Novotny-Bruckner household where Ben had made one of his health food concoctions that Hunter turned his nose up at, and Kurt seemed to enjoy.

“We've made up the guest room for you, Kurt,” Ben said. “And I want you to feel welcome here as long as you need to.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bruckner,” Kurt said.

“Please, call me Ben,” he smiled.

“So, how was school today?” Michael asked.

“Well, nobody bullied me today, so that's a start,” Kurt said.

“I don't know,” Hunter said. “I think forcing God down our throats in glee club should count.”

“Forcing God down your throats?” Ben asked.

“Some of the Glee kids want to spend the week singing about Jesus and God and stuff,” Kurt said. “They got mad when I said I don't believe in God.”

“Ignore them,” Hunter said.

“What really sucks, is that I could really use my BFF right now, but she's too busy being offended that I don't believe in her Jesus,” Kurt sighed into his salad.

“Look, Kurt, we're not going to tell you 'everything's going to be okay',” Ben said, “Because nobody knows that for sure, and we know that better than anyone. But we'll be there for you. If the worst happens, know you have a home with us if you need one. But have faith in your dad. He's gotta be a strong man to have raised such a great kid. Have faith in him.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said.

Hunter's watch alarm beeped, and Hunter stood up, leaving unexcused. When he came back, he looked at Kurt.

“Do you shower in the morning or at night?” Hunter asked Kurt.

“In the morning,” Kurt said.

“Okay. I'll shower before bed, then, to leave more room for your. Brittany's coming over, though, so I can help her with her homework.”

“Brittany does homework?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“Of course,” Hunter said. “She's not stupid, she just sees the world differently.”

“If you say so,” Kurt shrugged. “I have a lot of homework yourself, though, can you point me toward the guest room?”

“Sure,” Hunter said. HE showed Kurt to the guest room, then Brittany came over and Hunter helped her with her History homework. Then they cuddled on the couch for a while, watching American Idol, and Kurt joined them. Eventually Brittany went home and Hunter went off to take a shower before bed.

*****

The next glee practice all hell broke loose. Coach Sue had registered a formal complaint about Mr. Schue pushing religion at public school using Kurt as the basis of her complaint. And Kurt's friends weren't happy about it.

“Look, Kurt,” Mercedes said. “We're sympathetic to what you're going through but siding with Miss Sylvester isn't going to do anyone any good.”

“Oh no?” Hunter asked. “Tell me, Mercedes, what good are you doing Kurt? What good is your God doing Kurt? Did anyone stop and ask Kurt where he was sleeping while his dad is sick? Who was feeding him? How he was feeling? No, you're too busy worrying about his soul.”

“Hey, believing in God helps people. I had a very rough years,” Quinn said again, “And my faith and prayers got me through.”

“Good for you,” Hunter said. “ _You_ got yourself through your pregnancy, Quinn, not God. Prayer doesn't do shit.”

“You don't know that, Hunter,” Mercedes said. “And I think you're being rude.”

Hunter could not take these preppy Jesus girls any longer. They didn't know a damn thing about anything. And as much as Hunter had planned on keeping his 'troubled past' to himself, he just couldn't do it anymore.

“Where was God when I was ten years old, and my mom, high off her ass, decided to lock me in a closet for a week because I kept asking for food? Where was God when my bitch of a mother stabbed my father for cheating on her? Where was God when my foster father beat me so hard he broke my arm? Where was your precious God when I was fourteen years old and living on the fucking street? Sleeping under park benches and in stairwells and doorways in the middle of winter? Huh? When I prayed, over and over again that God would save me, would get me out of the fucking hell I was living in?” Hunter was screaming in Mercedes' face, and he knew he needed to stop. She pissed him off, yeah, but she didn't deserve all of his anger. Mercedes looked like she had just been slapped. Brittany looked at him like a deer in the headlights. Quinn and Tina looked like they wanted to cry. Sam got between Hunter and Mercedes, putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder to calm him down.

“C'mon, dude, it's okay,” Sam said. Rachel ran to the side of the raging teen, though Finn tried to stop her.

“Hunter, calm down,” Rachel said. “Maybe you should go home.”

“Maybe,” Hunter said, taking deep breaths. “Yeah, home. I'll go do that.” He stopped and leveled his eyes at Quinn, then Finn, Tina and Mercedes. “If you guys want to believe in God or Jesus go ahead, it's your life, believe what you want. Just don't try to push that stuff at me because I _know_ it's bullshit. Besides, the _law_ says you can't push that shit at school.” Hunter took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Kurt left not long after, and Sam followed him.

“Did you know that stuff about Hunter, Rachel?” Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded. “His life was, like, really bad before Uncle Ben found him. Like, Lifetime movie of the week bad, but I'm not supposed to bring it up unless he does first. And I'm not supposed to tell anyone either.”

“We won't ask you to violate Hunter's trust, Rachel,” Mr. Schue said. “But he's not wrong. I understand that you'd like to explore your spirituality and beliefs, but this country does have separation of church and state. So if Kurt and Hunter don't want to believe in God, don't try to make them, okay?”

*****

“Hunter, want a lift home?” Kurt asked as he and Sam followed after the other boy.

“Okay,” Hunter said. “Everyone must think I'm crazy now, huh? I shouldn't have gotten in Mercedes' face like that.”

“It's understandable. What you said...” Sam trailed off. “Most of the kids here are pretty sheltered. I'm slightly more worldly but only 'cause I'm a Brat and I've moved a lot. These kids live in suburban Ohio, their only connection to the stuff that happened to you is watching movies and stuff.”

“I know. I just wanna text Brittany, so she knows I'm not mad at her,” Hunter said, taking out his phone. “I'll apologize to Mercedes later. I was out of line.”

“Let's just take you home,” Kurt said. “You wanna come with us, Sam?”

“Sure. I could do with hanging out a bit before football tonight. And I can walk back to the school from Hunter's house, it's not far,” Sam said.

As they walked down the hall, Hunter noticed Sam put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt flinched away at first, but then turned his head and gave Sam a smile. Hunter hoped that Sam had the guts to come out soon, because he and Kurt were good for each other.

“Are you guys going to come to the game tonight?” Sam asked as they climbed into Kurt's Navigator.

“I need to stop by the garage, and then I'm going to sit with my dad,” Kurt said. “The acupuncturist is going to give it another try. But I should be at the game in time to cheer.”

“I'm coming,” Hunter said. “Brittany's cheering, so I should be a good boyfriend.”

“Brittany's different with you,” Kurt mused. “I mean, we all thought she was just going out with you to keep her perfect record, but you really like her, don't you?”

“I do,” Hunter said. “She has some really awesome theories about stuff. I love listening to her talk.”

“Most guys don't want a relationship with her, because she's “easy,”” Kurt pointed out.

“I don't care about that,” Hunter said. “I grew up in the gay community, my dads and most of their friends have been with dozens, and even hundreds of partners. The fact that she's kissed all the boys in school and most of the girls honestly doesn't bug me. I think it's kinda hot. As long as all the sex she has is her choice, more power to her for being so sure of herself.”

“I like how you think about things, Hunter,” Kurt said. “Brittany loves her perfect record. Actually, Sam, I'm, surprised Brittany hasn't tried to kiss you yet,” Kurt said.

“She did,” Sam said. “The first week at school. I gave her a quick peck, but I wasn't interested in more.” Sam stared a Kurt while they drove. Kurt pulled into the Novotny- Bruckner driveway. He turned off the ignition and stared back at Sam.

“That's it,” Hunter said, grabbing his bag and opening the door. “If the two of you don't shack up by Homecoming I am busting down that closet door, Sam, and pulling you out forcibly. Stay, in the car, both of you, and talk.” Hunter didn't turn back to look at the two boys, who he knew were both blushing. It was obvious to anyone who looked clearly that they liked each other. Hunter didn't get why Sam was so scared.

*****

Sam sat in the car looking at Kurt.

“I do like you,” Sam said. “I'm just not sure how yet.”

“Sam, do you have any desire to date any of the girls at school?” Kurt asked.

Sam shook his head.

“Have you ever wanted to make out with a girl?” Kurt asked quietly.

Sam shook his head again.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Kurt asked quietly.

Sam nodded.

Kurt leaned forward slowly, and pressed their lips together. Sam kissed him back gently, and then they broke apart.

“I'm not ready to come out,” Sam said. “But that was nice.”

“It was,” Kurt agreed. “I'm not going to wait forever, Sam, but I can wait a little while.”

“Thanks,” Sam smile. “I'm gonna go hang out with Hunter. Go visit your dad.”

“Okay,” Kurt said. “I'll see you at the game tonight.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. He leaned over and gave Kurt another quick kiss before getting out of the Navigator and going into Hunter's house. Sam heard the car pull out as he opened the door.

“Well, you look like the cat that ate the canary,” Hunter said.

“We kissed,” Sam said, his face bright red.

“Good for you,” Hunter said. “Why are you so scared of coming out, anyway?”

“My dad,” Sam said. “He's a big tough Army man. Always pushing me to be a man.”

“I know the type,” Hunter said. “But let me just tell you, the world won't end if you say, 'I'm gay,' out loud. I promise.”

Sam looked around, it was just him and Hunter in the living room. He looked at Hunter. Hunter was older, and apart from the freak-out he'd had during glee club today always seemed to know what was going on. Hunter had been a good friend to him since he started at McKinley. Hunter wouldn't beat him up. Sam looked at Hunter and took a deep breath.

“I'm gay.”

“I know,” Hunter said. “Wanna work on English homework until the game?”

“Sure,” Sam said. And he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

****

Hunter honestly didn't care that much about football. He understood the rules because Drew Boyd and Carl had explained them to him. And he loved watching the Cheerios shake their asses on the sidelines. Brittany was so flexible, Hunter's mind was racing full of ideas of things they could try in bed. Hunter knew that he probably had more sexual experience than Brittany, Santana and Puck combined, but it had almost all been with older men. He looked around at his new friends: Tina, Rachel and Mercedes in the stands, Mike, Matt, Sam, Puck, Finn and Artie down on the field, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Kurt on the Cheerios. Would they still want to be his friend if they found out he used to be a prostitute? If they knew he was HIV-positive? If his secrets became exposed, would he become a pariah here, like he had been at his old school? Hunter didn't know, but he was also pretty sure he didn't want to find out.

Hunter watched Brittany dance around some more. He saw two of the male Cheerios throw her up in the air, and she did a back-flip before landing perfectly on her feet with her hands in the air. He knew she wasn't a super-genius or anything, and she was, to use the common vernacular, 'kinda slutty' but she genuinely liked him, and he really liked her. She always made him feel good, and when she smiled at him, his stomach twisted in knots. Hunter was thinking about Brittany when one of the opposing team members slammed into Sam, and Sam didn't get up again.

*****

Hunter wanted to hit Mr. Schue when he congratulated Finn for being quarterback again. Sam was sitting in the back of the room with his arm in a sling, looking miserable. But then Kurt showed up and started singing for his dad. Hunter felt his heart break for the boy. Hunter's own relationships with his parents were complicated. His biological dad was a drunken, abusive asshole who used to beat both him and his mother. His mother was an abusive, crazy, druggie who tried to kill his father, and pimped Hunter out starting at the age of 12. Hunter thought that if his parents died, he'd actually be relieved. But if he had loved his parents, like Kurt loved his, it would probably be hard. Hunter imagined losing Ben or Michael, and immediately had to push the thought aside. Too scary.

*****

“Mercedes wants me to go to church with her on Sunday,” Kurt said over dinner.

“Do you want to go?” Ben asked.

“I don't know,” Kurt said. “She's my best friend, and I hate that there's this distance between us. But I can't pretend to believe in a God I don't believe in. But I told her I'd go, and I'm a man of my word.”

“I hate church,” Hunter said. “It's all a bunch of bullshit.”

“Believing in God helps people get through things,” Michael said.

“I just hate those people who try to tell you everything happens for a reason,” Hunter glowered into his food.

“Agreed,” Kurt nodded.

“Well, when I was sick, prayer and meditation helped me,” Ben said.

“When were you sick?” Kurt asked.

“A few years ago,” Ben said. “I'm HIV-positive. I got really sick a few years ago, but I'm doing okay now.”

“Oh,” Kurt said. “I didn't know.”

“Well, it's not something I advertise, but it's not a secret.” Ben smiled at Kurt.

“That really sucks,” Kurt said. He looked at Michael, “Do you have it?”

“No,” Michael said. “We're very careful. I get tested regularly, and so far, knock on wood, I'm still negative.”

“I don't really know what to say, other than that really sucks,” Kurt said.

“That's the standard reaction,” Hunter said.

“If you don't mind,” Kurt said, “I'm going to go visit my dad for a bit. The nurses usually let me stay past visiting hours.”

“Understandable,” Ben said, and Michael agreed.

“You're phone's buzzing again,” Hunter said.

“Just texts from Sam. I swear, his spelling is even worse when he only has one hand to use,” Kurt said.

“I think that explains the internet,” Hunter said, and everyone laughed. Then Kurt go up to text his dad.

*****

When they got the news that Burt had woken up, Hunter was really happy for his friend. And he was glad that Kurt and Mercedes had made up, even if Mercedes bugged him sometimes. Hunter was very glad for his friends. The whole glee club was cool, but Hunter was starting to develop quite a kinship with Kurt, Sam and Brittany. Rachel was family, and a pretty decent friend, and Hunter was even getting used to Finn, though it bugged Hunter that Finn didn't seem to realize how homophobic he could be. Oh well, straight guys, what could you do? It struck Hunter as odd, from time to time, that even though he was dating a girl, and having lots of sex with said girl, he didn't usually think of himself as a 'straight guy.' Oh well, that was a ponderance for another day.

*End 3*


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not intending to bash Finn. Finn sometimes does some abhorrent things, but he's also one of my favorite characters. I'm trying to keep him in character, but if my treatment of him seems unduly harsh, I apologize, and things should go up from here.
> 
> I'm putting this out there now. This fic does not currently have any sex in it, but I plan to eventually include Brittany/Hunter smut, Brittany/Hunter/Santana smut, and Kurt/Sam smut. And maybe some other stuff too, I don't know yet. I will put the appropriate warnings before the smutty chapters, I just thought I'd let people know in advance, in case some people don't like het fic or slash fic.

Brittany sat on Hunter's lap at the beginning of glee club, Hunter's arms around her, one of his hands lightly rubbed her thigh occasionally dipping below her Cheerios skirt. They kissed, not making out too obscenely, but definitely enjoying each other. Everyone was starting to get used to Brittany and Hunter's constant PDAs, and the fact that they didn't keep the sexual nature of their relationship a secret. Hunter noticed, though, that sometimes Santana looked at them with a bit of longing in her eyes. Hunter knew that Brittany and Santana were often lovers when neither had a boyfriend. He even knew that they'd occasionally made out since he and Brittany had started dating. The first time it had happened, Brittany had run to him crying, wondering if she had cheated. They'd had a long talk, and set up some rules for their relationship, including a list of sexual things they were allowed to do with other people. So, it was, to a degree, an open relationship, except that they both agreed they would talk to each other before sleeping with anyone. Brittany had suggested the idea of a threesome with Santana, and Hunter was still thinking about it. In the gay community, at least the one in Pittsburgh, most guys would still have sex with him once he'd said he was positive. But girls were different. Well, Callie had been willing until she learned how he'd gotten it. And even though he knew Brittany didn't care, he wasn't sure about Santana. She was a big gossip, so he didn't know if telling her would be step number one to the whole school finding out what a slut he used to be. But still, he was a horny teenage boy, and the idea of two girls at once definitely had its appeal.

“Barbie, Ken, could you lay off the PDA? Some of us recently ate lunch, and watching the two of you mack is making me want to lose it.” Mercedes complained, and Hunter gave her the finger while he sucked on Brittany's tongue.

“They're just kissing,” Finn said. “Not really a big deal.”

But they stopped kissing when Mr. Schue entered the room, and Brittany spun around on Hunter's lap so that she was facing forward.

“Brittany, please find your own chair,” Mr. Schue said, and Hunter contemplated being embarrassed when Brittany got off him, because he was pretty sure his erection was fairly obvious, but honestly, he didn't care all that much.

“So, I've got some bad news. Puckerman's in juvie,” Mr. Schue said.

“It was only a matter of time,” Tina said, and everyone started to laugh, but they were all surprised by Hunter's reaction.

“Shit!” Hunter said loudly.

“Hunter, for the last time, watch your language!” Mr. Schue said.

“Do you know what detention center he's at? Where it is?” Hunter asked.

“Why do you care?” Quinn asked him.

“Because a pseudo-badass like Puckerman's not going to last a week in the system,” Hunter said.

“What did he do?” Quinn asked, ignoring Hunter.

“Well, he got drunk, drove his mom's car into a convenience store, and drove off with the ATM,” Mr. Schue explained.

“When's he getting out?” Rachel asked concerned.

“Nobody knows yet,” Will answered.

“He may be the dumbest person ever, and that's coming from me,” Brittany said.

“Shh, Britt, there's usually a reason why people do stupid things.”

“Yeah, because they're stupid,” Santana said, rolling her eyes.

“Come on, people, can we have a little sympathy please?” Mr. Schuester asked.

“Why? For a guy who puts himself ahead of the needs of his team? We need his voice and his bad-boy stage presence at Sectionals.”

“We still have thirteen people, with Sam and Hunter,” Quinn pointed out. “We're not below the minimum.”

“Exactly,” Will said, “So let's work on our plans for Sectionals. Who knows what a duet is?”

Mr. Schue launched into a long speech about the power of a duet, two voices coming together, and started talking about the duet competition he was setting up. And all Hunter could think was that Mr. Schue was an idiot, because he had literally _just_ finished telling them that one of their teammates was out of school, meaning that they had an odd number of people. Hunter could kind of see where it was going. Rachel would sing with Finn, Mike and Tina would sing together, and Kurt and Sam would probably sing together. He'd sing with Brittany, and if Matt finally got the balls to ask out Mercedes—everyone knew they'd been staring at each other for _months_ —they'd work together. That left Santana, Quinn and Artie on the outside, and Hunter couldn't figure imagine how that would end well. But Hunter didn't speak up, and everyone broke up looking for a partner to sing with. Brittany claimed him right away, and he was happy. He saw Kurt follow Sam out of the room and was happy for them too.

 

“Hey, Britt, can you do me a favor?” Hunter asked his girlfriend as they walked down the hall holding hands.

“Sure,” Britt said, “What kind of favor?”

“I need you to tell me everything you know about Puck. Then I think you should hang out with Santana after Cheerios, 'cause I think she's a little lonely,” Hunter suggested.

“Alright,” Brittany said, smiling. Her boyfriend was cool.

 

*****

 

“So, most of the duets I know are romantic, but not all of them are,” Kurt said as he walked with Sam.

“I don't mind singing a romantic song with you,” Sam said, blushing slightly. “I mean, we're kind of dating, right?”

“Sam, making out in my car after football games doesn't constitute dating,” Kurt sighed. “But I would, most definitely like to sing a romantic song with you. It might out you to the glee club, though.”

“Just as long as nobody tells my dad, I think I can handle that,” Sam said. “I mean, they're our friends, right? And Hunter and Brittany already know, 'cause we doubled with them at Breadstix.”

“Cool,” Kurt said. “I know you're not ready for the whole world to know yet. Unlike me, you can pass for straight. But I don't think you have anything to worry about with our friends. We'll need to pick a song then.”

“Well, I know this one duet, that's really sad and beautiful, and I think you'd like it. It's on the _Punisher_ soundtrack, and you're the only guy I know who I think could match Amy Lee vocally.”

“What's the song?” Kurt asked curiously.

“It's called 'Broken,' I'll email it to you when I get home.”

*****

“I need go visit Puck in juvie,” Hunter said.

“Puck, is that the one with the terrifyingly un-punk Mohawk?” Ben asked, looking up from a book.

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “He got drunk and tried to steal an ATM. It was incredibly stupid, but he's not prepared for juvie, they're going to chew him up and spit him out.”

“You'll need to find out what facility he's in, then call and ask for their visitation policy,” Ben said, pointing at the phone and the yellow pages. “You take care of that, and I'll drive you.”

“Cool,” Hunter said, He was worried about Puck. Brittany had told him all sorts of things, like about Puck's 'pool cleaning' business, and how he used it as a cover to sleep with women twice his age. They still paid him, and Hunter wondered if Puck realized he was prostituting himself. They way Brittany told it Puck's family was pretty poor. His dad split years ago and his mom drank a lot. Hunter was starting to think that maybe he and Puck weren't as different as he'd originally thought. Hunter went about finding the information, and calling the detention center about visitors. They said he could visit tomorrow.

*****

 

“You can't sing with Sam,” Finn insisted, cornering Kurt in the cafeteria.

“Sam wants to sing with me, Finn,” Kurt said. “Don't make it into a big deal.”

“No,” Finn said. “I've seen you with him, looking at him. I know how you get. If I did to a girl what you did to me last year, she'd take out a restraining order. You don't understand that no means no.”

Kurt stopped, shock on his face.

“What I did. What, wanting to spend time with you? Wanting to be your friend? I never propositioned you, Finn. I never tried to kiss you, or even _touch_ you without your permission. No, wait, _once_ when you were upset I put my hand on your back to comfort you. I guess that's the same as you grabbing a girl's boob, then, right? I liked you, Finn, because unlike the rest of the assholes in this school you let me take off my jacket before throwing me in the trash. I liked you because you were _slightly_ nicer than the rest of the jerks here, and I thought, I _hoped_ that if we were friends the bullies would leave me alone. I just wanted to spend _time_ with you, Finn, not _molest_ you. The only thing I forced on you were my interior design choices. And for the record, until you flipped out on me in my own room and told me how _faggy_ I was, you didn't actually say no.”

“You followed me around like a puppy,” Finn supplied, trying to prove his point, but Kurt's driven a few holes in it.

“And so did Rachel Berry, four freshman girls, and Becky Jackson, and you never flipped out on them. Because they're _girls_. I _just_ wanna sing with him Finn,” Kurt says.

“Then you don't give a damn about the rest of us,” Finn says, glaring at his—most likely—future stepbrother. “Because the second the rest of the jocks hear about Sam singing with you, they are going to amp up the bullying and the slushying _so much_ that he's gonna quit glee club, and then we'll never see him again. And then we'll be down _two_ guys.” Finn turned and walked out, not seeming to care that Kurt was on the verge of tears. He stood there, holding his tray, not sure what to do. Luckily, some of his friends saw him and guided him over to their table.

“What's wrong?” Rachel asked.

“Nothing,” Kurt lied.

“Bullshit,” Hunter said. “You and Finn were fighting about something, and now you look like you're going to cry. Was he being an asshole again?”

“Finn is not an asshole,” Rachel said.

“He can be sometimes,” Kurt said, “But he's probably right.”

“What did he say?” Hunter pressed.

“That if I sing a duet with Sam, the jocks will bully him so hard that he'll drop out of glee club and it'll be my fault. And if I give a damn about glee club, I'll break off my duet with Sam,” Kurt admitted.

“He didn't,” Rachel said, “Ooh, I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind. I can't believe he'd say something so homophobic!”

“I can,” Hunter said. “But maybe you can talk some sense into him, Rachel. I certainly hope so, because otherwise I might have to beat some sense into him.”

“You know what would happen if you got into a fight,” Rachel lectured Hunter. “It's not worth it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hunter said. He sighed, then they all went back to eating their lunches.

*****

“So, dude, you work up the balls to ask out Mercedes yet?” Hunter asked. “Or at the very least, ask her to be your duet partner?”

“She's doing a duet with Santana,” Matt said quietly.

“You should invite her to homecoming,” Hunter suggested. They were in the locker room changing after gym class.

“Isn't she going with Kurt?” Matt asked.

“No, I don't think so,” Sam answered.

Hunter looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow, nodding at the taller blonde. Sam answered with a shrug, then mouthed _probably_ at Hunter.

“You think I should?” Matt asked.

“Dude, the two of you have been making cow eyes at each other since last year,” Mike said. “Tina says the girls have been trying to convince Mercedes to make the first move, since everyone's convinced you _won't_ make the first move. But Mercedes thinks you don't like her, according to Tina.”

“Ask her out,” Hunter said. “She likes you, you like her, it's perfect.”

“I think I will,” Matt said, smiling.

Hunter's watch beeped and he grabbed his bag, disappearing into a bathroom stall so he could take his pills. He heard somebody leave, and guessed it was Matt and Mike, since they'd been the most dressed. That left Sam and Finn.

“You can't sing that duet with Kurt,” Finn said to Sam.

“Why not?” Sam asked. “He's an awesome singer, and our voices work well together.”

“The other jocks, the ones that aren't in glee, will treat you like shit. Even worse than usual, if you sing with the gay guy,” Finn said.

Hunter felt his hand clench into a fist as he listened. He really wanted to punch Finn.

“I didn't realize you had a problem with gay dudes,” Sam said, a touch of bitterness in his voice. Hunter knew that Sam and Finn had started to be pretty good buds this fall, but Hunter guessed that Sam was jumping to the same conclusion that he was: Finn probably wouldn't want to be Sam's “buddy” if he knew Sam was gay.

“I don't have a problem with gay dudes,” Finn insisted, “Everyone else does. And we live in their world. When we come back from New York, we'll be rock stars, but until then you have to keep a low profile.”

“I actually _want_ to sing with Kurt,” Sam said, pulling his shirt on.

“But everyone will think you're gay,” Finn protested.

“Finn, I am gay,” Sam said, and Hunter wanted to cheer. Go Sam.

“Wait, what?” Finn asked. “But you're all...manly, not like Kurt. I mean...you play football.”

“So does Drew Boyd,” Hunter said, stepping out of the bathroom stall. He couldn't leave Sam to deal with Finn by himself. “And Drew's one of the gayest guys ever. Trust me, he used to live with my grandparents, and he sucks a _lot_ of cock.”

“What?” Finn asked, surprised at Hunter joining in the conversation. Finn's face looked like he'd been sucking on a lemon. “You're a regular dude, Sam. You play sports and play the guitar and wear jeans and t-shirts, and normal clothes.”

“I also really like making out with Kurt,” Sam replied, getting defensive.

“Finn, you need to check yourself. Not everyone is as afraid of people thinking they're gay as you are. And so what if people _do_ think that? If somebody thought you were ugly, would that make you ugly? If somebody thought you were a redhead, would that _make_ you a redhead? There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. And the fact that you're afraid of people calling you gay means you believe there is. You'd better come correct pretty quickly, because Rachel, you're incredibly awesome girlfriend with two gay dads—remember her?—she's not going to deal well with having a homophobic boyfriend. And she might love you, but I can guarantee that she loves her two queer daddies more than you. Come on, Sam, let's go find your boy-toy before glee club.”

“He's not my boy-toy,” Sam said, blushing, as he picked up his backpack. The two shorter guys grabbed their stuff and walked out, leaving a shocked Finn standing in the locker room.

 

*****

 

Glee club was tense. Rachel wasn't currently speaking to Finn, and neither were Kurt and Sam. Hunter was ignoring Finn because he didn't want to cause a scene by losing his temper, and Brittany was following Hunter's lead. Mercedes and Santana did an amazing duet together, and everyone applauded. It really was an awesome performance. Afterward, Hunter knew he should leave it alone, but he couldn't help but get in Finn's face again.

“So, Finn, I noticed you didn't try to stop Santana and Mercedes from singing together, 'for the good of the club',” Hunter made air quote with his fingers. “You're clearly not worried that anyone might think they're lesbians for singing together.”

“Girls sing together all the time,” Finn insisted, looking slightly embarrassed.

“So it's okay for two girls, but not two dudes?” Sam asked, his eyebrow raised.

“It's just different,” Finn said.

“How is it different?” Mercedes asked.

“It just is,” Finn said. “Girls can do stuff like hold hands or hug or sing duets without seeming gay, but if two guys do it, it seems gay.”

“I can't believe how homophobic you've been acting lately, Finn,” Rachel said. “I'm not singing a duet with you. Somebody else can win this competition. I want no part in it.” She stormed out of the choir room, and Kurt was quick to run after her. Sam followed Kurt and Hunter and Brittany followed Sam.

“Rachel, are you okay?” Hunter asked friend when he caught up to her, resting his hand on her arm.

“I didn't realized how much internalized homophobia Finn had inside him,” Rachel said.

“I've been paying attention to him since you introduced us,” Hunter told his friend. “Finn's got some serious sexism and homophobia hiding under that 'nice guy' exterior. But I think he gets away with it because he's not being _intentionally_ mean. I think he, like, seriously doesn't realize how wrong some of the things he says are.”

“That's one of the things I like about him,” Rachel admitted, “I like it when he's kind of clueless. I used to think it was endearing. But now I'm just mad.”

“We live in Ohio, Rachel, most of the people we know have some degree of internalized homophobia,” Kurt said.

“Which totally sucks because gay people are _awesome_ ,” Brittany said, nodding to emphasize her point.

“You guys should all go hang out today,” Hunter suggested. “I'm going to go visit Puckerman in juvie.”

“Why do you care so much?” Kurt asked.

“Because I've been there,” Hunter admitted. He knew that Rachel knew about most of his past, and Brittany knew a great deal as well. Kurt and Sam were his friends. The best friends he'd had since he lived on the street. Better, probably, since he didn't think there was any risk of Sam and Kurt stabbing him or jumping him for fifty bucks. “I've been arrested three times, and two of them I had short juvie time. It wasn't fun.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, not knowing what to say to that.

“Anyways, don't censor yourselves just to make Finn more comfortable. All we can really do is go about our lives and hope he comes around. And if anyone gets in your face, fuck 'em,” Hunter said.

“Do you mean actually fuck them, or are you just swearing?” Brittany asked, and her question broke the tension, making everyone laugh.

“Well, you could try _actually_ fucking them if you thought it would make a difference,” Hunter mused thoughtfully. “But I think I actually meant ignore them.” He kissed Brittany goodbye, got on his bike and rode home.

 

*****

 

The look of surprise was evident on Puck's face when he walked into the visitation room to see Hunter there. Hunter winced at the sight of Puck. The taller boy had a dark black eye and a bandage on his forehead. His tight t-shirt was also stretched over the outline of a bandage on Puck's chest, and Hunter wondered what kind on 'welcoming ceremony' they do at this particular facility that Puck was introduced to.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Puck asked. “I thought you hated me.”

“It turns out we have more in common than I thought,” Hunter answered. “I brought you some stuff I thought might help you here. I was worried the guards were going to confiscate the cigarettes, since we're both under eighteen, but they didn't, so there's a carton of cigarettes in there, along with some candy, some magazines, and some other stuff. If you're careful, and smart, you should be able to use them to keep yourself safe until they let you out.”

“Thanks,” Puck said, shocked at the gift. “What do you mean we have more in common than you thought?”

“I've been arrested three times, Puck. I've been to juvie twice. I come from a poor family, and I've spent a lot of time without any food to eat or a place to sleep. Hell, the time I was only held overnight, I'd actually gotten arrested on purpose, just so I'd have a warm place to sleep and food to eat,” Hunter admitted to the younger, yet larger, boy.

“What were you busted for?” Puck asked as he dug through the paper bag Hunter had handed him.

“Prostitution,” Hunter said quietly. “And once for shoplifting. But twice for prostitution.”

“You fucked people for money?” Puck asked in a guarded tone.

“Yeah. And before you come up with some answer about how we're different, Brittany told me all about your 'pool cleaning' business. It sounds pretty close to prostitution to me,” Hunter said gently. He saw fear in Puck's eyes and finally understood that most of Puck's badass, asshole exterior was a cover for a scared, broken child. Which Hunter totally understood, because he'd been there. And sometimes, after he'd woken up his dads with a particularly heinous nightmare, he felt like he was still there.

“Somebody's got to feed my little sister, and pay the bills,” Puck said bitterly. “Even with my mom working two jobs, it's not enough.”

“I get that,” Hunter said. “I'm an only child myself, but my mom used to make me help her pay for her drugs. So I talked to my dads. When you get out of here, my dad's going to give you a job at the comic shop. And any time your mom has to work nights, you and your sister are invited over for dinner.”

“Why would you do that?” Puck asks.

“Like I said, we're not that different,” Hunter sighed. “Some kids, like Rachel or Kurt or Mercedes get born to awesome parents who know exactly what they're doing, and love their kids the way they should. The rest of us have to work a bit harder.”

“Any advice on how not to get jumped again?” Puck asked.

“How good are you at sucking cock?” Hunter asked honestly. Puck's answering panicked look gave Hunter all the confirmation he needed. It wasn't something Puck wanted to do if he could avoid it. “Keep your head down. Don't make eye contact with anyone. You're pretty buff, so if you keep to yourself, most people _should_ leave you alone. Use the chocolate and the cigarettes when you need to. If you're in here a while I'll bring you more. If you're cornered, offering head can be a last ditch effort to keep yourself alive and not beaten up, but try and keep it a last resort.”

Puck nodded. Hunter could see that the other guy had been pretty badly beaten up. He wanted to distract Puck a little before their time was over.

“So, has Mr. Schue always been such a clueless doofus?” Hunter asked

“What did he do?” Puck asked curiously.

“Only minutes after he tells us you're in juvie, he announces a duets competition, and tells us all to pair off, completely disregarding that there's thirteen of us now, and somebody's going to get left out.”

“Who's left out?” Puck asked curiously.

“Matt. Mercedes and Santana did a duet together. And Rachel's refusing to sing with Finn because he's being a homophobic douchebag,” Hunter said.

“What did he do?” Puck asked.

“He tried to convince Kurt and Sam not to sing a duet together. From what I understand, he basically called Kurt a sexually-harassing stalker, and accused him of not caring for the club. He thinks that if they sing a duet, everyone will torture Sam, and Sam will drop out of the club.”

“But Evans is totally hot for Hummel. Anyone can see that,” Puck said, confused.

“Apparently not Finn. He actually told Sam that he couldn't possibly be gay because he plays football and is manly,” Hunter relayed.

Puck's mouth dropped open. “Dude. Hudson's my best friend—when I'm not screwing him over—but I didn't realize he was that clueless. Does he really think that in order to be queer you have to be as girly as Hummel?”

“Apparently,” Hunter said, and Puck actually smacked himself in the forehead. Then immediately regretted it when his fingers grazed the bandage. “You got jumped?” Hunter asked quietly.

Puck nodded. “They actually ripped out my nipple ring. Who _does_ that?”

“Keep your head down. Mind your own business. You'll be okay, you're tough,” Hunter reminded him. The two guys bumped fists just as the guard came to get Hunter.

 

*****

 

Hunter and Brittany didn't have any illusions that they'd be the best duet in the group. Especially after Tina and Mike did their awesome duet from _A Chorus Line_ , which Hunter only recognized because he lived with two gay dads who watched way too many musicals and old movies. But they pushed on anyway, and they sang a rendition of “Barbie Girl” had everybody laughing and cheering. It might not have been wonderful, but it was definitely funny.

“Good job, guys,” Mr. Schue said. “But maybe next time you could pick a song with fewer references to sex?”

“You always say we should sing about what we know,” Hunter said innocently.

“Yeah,” Brittany added, “Sex is, like, what Hunter and I do best!”

Hunter actually saw Mr. Schue facepalm, and couldn't help but smirk at the man. But then it was Sam and Kurt's turn. Sam sat on a chair in front of them wearing jeans, a Punisher t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He started to strum his guitar and then starting singing slowly.

 _“I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.”_

Kurt came behind Sam. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a knee-length sweater that hugged him beautiful, and a pair of black feathered wings from a costume shop. He joined in on the next line and Hunter was amazed at how well their voices matched.

 _“'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away,” _

Sam sang the next line, _“You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore.”_

 _Kurt sang the second verse, though Sam echoed him on a couple of lines, setting down his guitar while the band picked up the music._

 __“The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,” _ _

They turned to face each other, and Sam held out both of his hands. Kurt slipped them into Sam's, and they sang to each other.

 _“'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away,” _ they sang the chorus twice, but on the second time, Hunter had a feeling that they'd forgotten the rest of them were there. They were staring into each other's eyes.

 _“You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore.” _ Sam sang, Kurt humming in harmony. Then, as if he had forgotten that everyone was watching them, Sam slid his hand behind Kurt's head and pulled the dark-hair boy's face forward, catching his mouth in a kiss.

Everyone cheered.

“About time!” Mercedes hollered.

“Took 'em long enough,” Tina agreed.

“Seriously,” Artie added.

“Am I the only one who _didn't_ know about this?” Finn asked, confused and bothered that everyone seemed to know that Sam was gay and into Kurt, except for him.

“Apparently,” Santana said. “It's been obvious since Sam started here. He stares at Kurt's butt the way you stare at Rachel's.” Her comment made Finn blush, but Sam seemed to be a bit too busy kissing Kurt to notice.

“Amazing duet guys, but maybe you could give it a rest,” Mr. Schue suggested.

“Yeah, kill the PDA boys,” Mercedes asked.

“There's a time and a place,” Finn added.

“Finn,” Brittany said slowly, a look of confusion on her face.

“What?” he asked her.

“On Monday, when I was making out with Hunter, you said there's nothing wrong with kissing. But now you don't want Kurt and Sam to kiss. I don't understand,” Brittany said. There was no malice in Brittany's question. She wasn't being mean or cruel she was just simply pointing out an inconsistency that confused her. And that simplicity caused Finn to blush and stammer.

“I, I don't know,” Finn said. “I didn't think about it.”

“That's your problem, Finn,” Kurt said. “You didn't _think_.”

“Finn, until you cease and desist this homophobic state of mind you seem to have acquired, and significantly alter your attitude, you can consider us broken up,” Rachel told Finn. Hunter could see that Rachel was about to start crying, He got up from where he was sitting and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Rachel, let's go home,” he said, leading her out of the choir room. “Mel and Linds are bringing JR down tonight, and she's staying for a whole month. Come over for dinner, and you can play with her.”

“Okay,” Rachel sniffled, and allowed herself to led from the room.

Hunter knew that Rachel loved Finn. But he also knew she was proud enough of her family to not want to compromise her beliefs by dating somebody who was homophobic. Somebody who made her feel like less of a person because her dads were gay.

 

*****

 

“I need your help,” Finn approached Matt.

“How so?” Matt asked.

“I've got to fix things with Rachel, and with Kurt and Sam and Hunter. Will you sing a duet with me?”

“Okay,” Matt said. “Do you think Mercedes would be impressed?”

“Totally,” Finn said. “She liked Sam and Kurt's duet.”

“Okay. I”m not going to kiss you, though,” Matt warned.

“Perfectly fine, bro,” Finn said. “How girly do you think I'm going to have to get, to get them to forgive me?”

“Rachel and Kurt?” Matt asked, and Finn nodded. “Hmm. Either Broadway or Disney.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” Finn said, groaning slightly. “Oh well. Thanks for the help man. Come over to my place and we'll look stuff up on YouTube until we find a good duet. Will you sing the girl's part?”

“If we can transpose it to a tenor part,” Matt agreed, following Finn out to the parking lot.

*****

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked. He was standing on Kurt's front porch. He was about to step into the living room, where Kurt's _dad_ was. Sam's hands were sweating.

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “He knows about you, he just doesn't know we're dating yet.”

“Is he going to threaten me?” Sam asked, a little worried.

“Maybe verbally, but he's still to weak to follow through,” Kurt promised, smirking slightly at his boyfriend. He had a _boyfriend_. Never in his wildest dreams did Kurt truly believe he'd have a boyfriend, in high school, before he moved out of Lima.

“Hey dad, I'm home,” Kurt announced as he walked into the living room. Burt Hummel was sitting on the couch glaring at the TV.

“I don't get these people,” Burt said, gesturing at the television. Kurt resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead when he realized his father was watching Dr. Phil. “I get that not everyone's okay with gay kids, but kicking out your own kid? How does a parent justify that to himself?”

“Dad, you're getting yourself all worked up,” Kurt said, turning off the TV. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Who?” Burt asked, noticing for the first time that there was somebody behind Kurt. The blond boy seemed to be trying to turn invisible.

“Dad, this is Sam Evans,” Kurt introduced. He swallowed, then dove into the next line. “He's my boyfriend. Sam, this is my father, Burt Hummel.” Sam reached out a hand and Burt leaned over to shake it, eying the boy critically.

“I'm not going to hurt you, kid,” Burt promised, “You look like the entire defensive line of the Steelers is about to pounce on you. Sit down, let's talk.”

“I'm going to make your dinner,” Kurt said, and Burt nodded.

“So, Sam, is it?' Sam nodded in reply. “You want to date my kid.”

“Yes sir,” Sam said.

“A few weeks ago, he came home telling me about the new boy in school, but he wasn't sure you were gay.”

“I am, Sir—“

“Burt,” Burt corrected him.

“Sorry, Sir, I'm an Army brat, addressing all men older than me as 'Sir' is kind of ingrained in me,” Sam said, blushing a little, and Burt smiled and nodded. “Anyway, I'm definitely gay, I'm just not out of the closet yet, well, not completely.”

“I can't imagine Kurt being happy with somebody who's still hiding who he is,” Burt said critically, still staring Sam down, trying to see into his soul.”

“I know. I'm working on it, Sir. I came out to the glee club today. And I don't plan on hiding it at school.”

“What about your family, do they know?” Burt asked curiously. Sam's dark grimace gave Burt all the answer he needed, though Sam replied anyway.

“The Colonel has made his opinion on 'faggots' crystal clear,” Sam said. “And my mother is the perfect soldier's wife, she won't cross him. My older sister figured it out—and she says she's cool with it—but she's off in college now, and doesn't live with us anymore.”

“Kid, if you _ever_ think that you're not safe at home, and you need a safe place to stay, you come here, alright? Even if you and Kurt don't work out.”

“Thanks Mr. H,” Sam smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

“What's bugging you, kid?” Burt asked, shifting slightly and glancing back at his IV. The nurse left hours ago, but Kurt had learned how to change it before they left the hospital.

“I don't want to get in the middle of your family stuff,” Sam warned.

“What do you mean by that?” Burt asked.

“He means that Finn is being a homophobic jerk, but he doesn't want to upset you by insulting your girlfriend's son,” Kurt explained as he walked back into the room with a tray of soup.

“I thought he got over all that stuff last spring,” Burt said.

“Apparently not,” Kurt said, affixing a napkin to the front of Burt's shirt, and giving his dad a spoon to eat some soup. “Since he spent a portion of this week trying to talk Sam and I out of doing a duet together in glee club, because it's would be 'too gay' and the bullies would pick on us more than usual.”

“And when he got in my face about it, I told him I was gay, and he basically said that 'cause I play football and wear jeans and t-shirts than I can't be gay,” Sam said.

“While I'm not gonna excise Finn's behavior, I understand where he is, because I was a lot like him as a kid. When you're straight, in a town like Lima, you think you have an idea of what gay is, based on the TV, or a few people who stand out, and you don't expect your buddies to fall into that. I'll talk to Carole, and maybe I'll talk to Finn about it. Kid's got a good heart, it's just his worldview needs rearranging,” Burt said. “When I was your age, if one of the guys on the team said he was gay, we wouldn't have taken it well.”

Sam nodded. He understood that well enough. “I guess what's really eating at me is something he said the other day. I said that I didn't know he had a problem with gay guys and he said, 'I don't have a problem with gay dudes, everyone else does. And we live in their world'. Is that really true?”

“I don't really know. I know that in certain ways, people are more accepting of gay guys now than they were when I was in school.”

“Only some ways?” Kurt asked. He'd assumed that things had gotten better over time.

“Well, when I was in high school, in the eighties, AIDS was a big issue in the media. In the late eighties and early nineties there were storylines about AIDS popping up in all the TV shows, and gay characters showing up everywhere. I mean, the first time I knew it was a big deal was when they did an episode about it on Jump Street.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“ _21 Jump Street_ ,” Kurt deciphered. “It was a TV show that had Johnny Depp on it. ,i>Edward Scissorhands-era Depp, not Pirates-era.”

“Really,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow while sounding intrigued, and Burt laughed.

“Yep, you're definitely gay,” Burt said, and Sam blushed.

“So, you think homosexuality was more talked about on TV when AIDS was new?” Kurt asked his dad.

“It feels that way, but I could be wrong. People don't really talk about AIDS anymore.”

“One of Hunter's dad's has HIV,” Kurt said, “They told me when I was staying with them. It's got to be really scary.”

“Listen,” Burt said. “I know you boys are young, and you've only been dating a little while, but you know the basics, right? How to keep yourselves safe? You know all about condoms and stuff?”

Both boys blushed as red as tomatoes.

“Yes dad. I know all about safe sex,” Kurt said.

“Hunter shoved a book in my backpack,” Sam said, groaning. “Bastard knows I'm dyslexic.”

“Just, don't jump into anything without thinking it through first, and talking it over. You're both guys, which puts you at a loss, 'cause guys are notoriously bad about feelings and stuff, and usually think that sex it just about feeling good and getting your rocks off. And it's more than that. So take it slow and don't jump in over your heads, alright?” Burt pushed. He smiled when both boys nodded. “Alright, embarrassing part over. And you,” he pointed at Sam, “I might be confined to this couch right now, but my aim's still good and I'm fairly certain I remember where I stashed the shotgun shells. Break my kids' heart and I'll bury in the backyard under the rosebushes.”

“Dad! No threatening my first boyfriend!” Kurt said. He grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him off the sofa. “We're going to my room to _study_.”

“Keep the door open,” Burt warned. “Carole's coming over later and I _will_ have her check on you.”

“Yes dad,” Kurt said, dragging Sam towards his basement bedroom.

“Your dad's kinda scary,” Sam said when they were safely in the basement. “Not as scary as mine, but still, a little scary.”

“He's a big teddy bear,” Kurt said. Then he lowered his voice. “And the benefit of him being confined to he couch is that I can kiss you without him barging in.”

“I like that idea,” Sam said, grinning, pulling his boyfriend close to him and kissing him. Studying could wait.

*****

“Hey Rachel, why do you look so blue?” Lindsay asked, giving Rachel a big hug.

“Her boyfriend's been acting like a jackass lately,” Hunter explained to Lindsay and Melanie as he scooped his little sister up and spun her around, smiling when she giggled.

“I never realized how homophobic Finn was,” Rachel said sadly. “But he insulted two of my friends, and by extension, a large portion of my family, and that's not okay. I love him so, so much. But I love my family more.” Rachel sniffled as Lindsay kissed the top of her head in comfort.

“If Ben and Michael say it's okay, do you want to stay for dinner?” Mel asked. “I haven't seen you in so long.”

Rachel's whole face lit up at the idea. Aunt Melanie was one of her favorite people in the world. The connections between Rachel and Hunter's families were multiple. Ben and Thomas had met when Ben was is college and Thomas was in grad school. It was interesting that Ben, and his husband, would eventually become close with Melanie and Lindsay, sing Thomas married Malachi, who was Melanie's second cousin, and one of few relatives she kept close contact with.

“Okay,” Rachel smiled. “So, have you guys met Hunter's girlfriend yet?”

“No, we haven't,” Lindsay said. “Hunter, you have a girlfriend? I want to hear all about her.”

“You'll probably meet her before you leave. She's coming over later to study.”

“She studies?” Rachel asked surprised.

“She's not stupid, Rachel,” Hunter said. “Brittany's special, but she's not stupid. She sees the world differently than you and me.”

“Well, it certainly looks like somebody's smitten,” Lindsay said.

“Brittany is one of the most interesting people I've ever met,” Hunter said interesting. “She has something called synasthesia, which is a sensory processing disorder. She hears colors and feels sounds and tastes shapes. It's kind of cool, really.”

“Wait, _that's_ why she says all those random, weird things?”

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “She's also got a wicked awesome imagination, and gets lost in her own head sometimes. She's not dumb. I mean, yeah, she's a little slow with school stuff, but she'll get the right answer if you give her enough time.”

“I have to admit, I never really got to know her,” Rachel said. “We're in the glee club together, but she's also a cheerleader and popular. Last year she used to help Quinn and Santana pick on me. I guess I just sort of wrote her off as not being someone I could ever be friends with.”

“Well, she does think you dress like a toddler, and you're bossy and bitchy, and a little grating, but apart from that she likes you,” Hunter said, and he barely flinched when Mel smacked him lightly on the back of the head with a newspaper.

“So,” Lindsay interjected, “Ben tells me you're thinking of starting a GSA?”

“We are,” Hunter said. “It'll look really good on my college applications, which I am working on now. Along with swim team and glee club. And I'm thinking of joining the drama club.”

“And to think, you used to think the only worthwhile activities in this world were getting laid and getting high,” Michael joked, ruffling Hunter's hair.

“Those are fun too,” Hunter said.

“Rachel, call your dads to let them know we said you could stay for dinner,” Michael said. “They're welcome to stop by too.”

“Okay,” Rachel said, pulling out her cell phone.

 

*****

“Faggot!” Karofsky said as he checked Hunter into the locker. The slushie was already dripping down his face.

“Are you okay?” Brittany asked, helping up.

“I'm fine,” Hunter said. “They're just jealous because I'm 200-meter freestyle champion, and I'm dating the hottest girl in school.”

“You didn't get cut or anything?” Brittany asked, a little worried.

“No, I'm fine. Britt, if I ever do get cut, or you ever see me bleeding, find my backpack or my locker. In this pocket of my bag is a baggie with some rubber gloves, and a small first aid kit. If I'm ever bleeding, put the rubber gloves on before you touch me, promise?”

“Promise,” Brittany said. She took Hunter's hand and snuck him into the girls' bathroom to clean off the slushie. Then they had sex in the handicapped stall. Luckily Hunter had a spare slushie-free t-shirt in his swim bag, which he put on, and then the two of them headed to glee club, hand in hand. Quinn and Artie did a duet together, something bland and unmemorable that Hunter had never heard before. Then that was everyone who had paired up, and Hunter waited for Mr. Schue to have them vote on the winner when Finn stepped up.

“So, I'm an ass,” Finn said. “I've been a total jerk lately, and I'm really sorry. So, I'd like to sing a song. I was trying to decide between Disney and Broadway, and then I found a song that was in both. Matt, will you do me the honors?”

There were some gasps and giggles as Matt and Finn launched into “It Only Takes a Moment” from _Hello Dolly_. Matt sang the female part, and when Matt sang the line about strong arms the two hugged, and it was very cute. When the song was over, Finn apologized to Kurt, Sam, Rachel and Hunter again for his homophobic comments Matt pulled Mercedes aside and asked her if she wanted to go to the homecoming dance. She agreed.

“I'm still angry,” Rachel said, “But you're very good at grand gestures. I forgive you.”

“Me too,” Kurt said. “It hurt, Finn, but it wasn't completely unexpected.”

“How about you?” Finn turned to Sam. “Are you still my bro?”

“Do you still want me to be?” Sam asked. “I am a fag, after all.”

Finn made that sour face again, the one that looked like he'd been drinking straight lemon juice.

“I never called you that,” Finn said. “I don't use that word anymore.”

“You thought it,” Sam said. “You flinched away from me in the locker room.”

“You took me by surprise. I swear Sam, I don't care that you're gay, and I'm really sorry if I made it seem like I did. If Rachel still wants to be my girlfriend,” Finn looked at her for confirmation. “We should go on a double date.”

“Are you sure about that, Finn?” Kurt asked.

“Yes. I think the four of us should go out. Not tonight because we have a game, but tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Sam said, and they all agreed. Then Mr Schue pulled things back, and had them vote for best duet. It went to Sam and Kurt, who seemed pretty happy about it.

*****

“Rachel, hold up for a second,” Kurt said.

“What?” she asked.

“Well, it sucks that you didn't get to do a duet with anyone,” Kurt said. “And I know we've had our differences in the past, and that there are times I truly want to strangle you, but we do have a lot in common, and I was wondering if you'd like to sing a duet with me.”

“What did you have in mind?” Rachel asked.

“What else for the two of us but Judy and Barbra?” Kurt asked, and Rachel's face broke out into a huge toothy grin.

“I have the perfect sailor suit, just like the one Barbra wore on the show.”

“I have the perfect suit in mind as well,” Kurt said.

“This could be the start of a beautiful friendship,” Rachel smiled.

“If you stop hogging all the solos.”

“You're my only real competition,” Rachel told him. “It's why we fight so much.”

“Think about it this way,” Kurt said, “Imagine the things that we can accomplish if, instead of fighting, we work together.”

“I like the way you think,” Rachel said. “You in for starting a GSA? Hunter and I have been talking about it.”

“You start it and I'll show up,” Kurt promised.

“Wonderful,” she smiled. “Maybe junior year isn't going to suck so bad after all.”

“Not if we stick together,” Kurt agreed.

*End 4*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duet that Sam and Kurt sing is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12GPvdMouSo   
> and the duet Hunter and Brittany sing is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A


End file.
